RWBY: Inquisitor's Work
by Whitethorn23
Summary: A dangerous enemy has brought Remnant's largest Military Superpower to it's knees in fear. Now, a dangerous chain of events have been set into motion and only a team of unexpected heroes would be able to stand against him. But they will soon discover the true actions of his work...
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY: Inquisitor's Work**

Chapter 1: Election Attack

( _Narration by unknown male.)_

While Alexis Domino was unifying the Fallen Seven under her control, The kingdom of Atlas was in turmoil. It all started when an individual named " Inquisitor" had launched a series of crippling attacks against the nation's government,attacking public and trading centers, and nearly crippling their economy. But he was presumed killed in a raid, and things went dark after a while, until Scythe, a high-tech cyborg assassin under his employ launched an attack against Section 33, an energy research division for the kingdom's Northern Province, stealing the experimental Tritarion Power Core and massacring the science team developing it. Inquisitor had been mysteriously kidnapping dozens of females for an experiment no one would have seen coming...

Balthor Library, Atlas

10:30 pm

Nina Colvin was a member of the Aletian Security Federation, a coalition of private sector security companies that offered their services during public events. Her assignment was now to aid in guarding the Electoral Debates in the Balthor Library for a position in the Aletian Senate. The predecessor in charge died mysteriously, leaving his chair on the senate up for grabs. Security was high due to an ultimatum delivered by Inquisitor, declaring any political events held will be prime targets for his wrath.

" How are you ma'am?" A gentleman said as she walked by.

" Good, sir." Nina said, heading to her posting.

She arrived at her posting: the western side of the upper balcony in the library's auditorium. She watched as the debates unfolded for a few minutes, until she was approached by a young boy not older than 8 years old...

" Excuse me, Miss?" The boy said.

" What's wrong, young man?" Nina said.

" There's a guy smoking up at the end of the row above us, and it's agitating my sister's asthma." The boy explained.

" I'll take care of it, head back to your seat." Nina said.

The boy went back to his seat while Nina proceeded to confront the smoker in the 14th row. He was wearing a black hood over his head, in which she confronted him to tell him that there is no smoking in the library...

" Excuse me, sir, there's no smoking in the library." Nina said.

The man completely ignored her and it looked like he was fiddling with something metallic. Nina was growing impatient over the fact that she was being ignored...

" Hey, I'm talking to-" Nina said before the man sprayed her in the face with something.

Nina started to feel dizzy and light-headed before noticing several smoke bombs go off in the crowd, and unknown shooters executing the candidates at the podiums. She knew that this was the attack that the ultimatum had mentioned, and then fell down the stairs and passed out. She awoke with her arms bound alongside a bunch of other girls, who had restraints around their wrists and were on their knees crying...

" _Looks like this one's awake._ " A masked soldier said.

" Good, Inquisitor doesn't want any one of them dying on my watch." Korvac said.

The soldiers who attacked the library were being commanded by Korvac, who then ordered his men to load them into the containers. Nina was tossed into a container with others and her restraints were attached to a metal hook behind her. Then she was knocked out again by a sleeping gas canister thrown in by one of the soldiers. She woke up this time restrained to a medical table in a room with pale white walls...

" Ah, you're awake, good." A voice from behind the glass said.

" Who's there?" Nina said.

" I am." Inquisitor said.

" YOU." Nina said angrily.

" Such hostility, I am not going to be like that since you're...expecting." Inquisitor said.

" What?" Nina asked.

" You're pregnant, didn't you know that?" Inquisitor said.

Nina looked down to her stomach to see it was enormous, which meant she was currently carrying a baby. But what she also noticed was that she was a little pale, in which Inquisitor just walked along twirling his cane like he didn't mind anything happening to her.

" What did you do to me?" Nina said.

" Simple medical fertilization, my dear, and the paleness is a common thing." Inquisitor said.

" Why are you so smug about this?" Nina said, before feeling immense pain in her stomach.

" Because this a joyous occasion for you, you are going to be a mother of a new species." Inquisitor said.

" What?" Nina said, before exclaiming about the pain in her stomach again.

" A new world is going to dawn soon, you and the others will be the mothers of it's new inheritors." Inquisitor said, walking away.

Nina's stomach pains were getting worse, and she felt like the baby was moving around inside her. Inquisitor walked into an elevator, and rode it up to his command center, where Korvac and his lieutenants were waiting.

" Well versed, sir." Korvac said.

" Thank you, Commander." Inquisitor said in response.

" I'm surprised that they entered the second stage this quickly." Bennett said.

" Well the doctor has done some good work." Another lieutenant said.

" Enough, does Scythe have it?" Inquisitor said.

" Yes, she's bringing it to Sanctuary as we speak." Korvac said.

" The Tritarion Power Core will be most helpful in keeping the city going." Bennett pointed out.

" Your vision will become a reality soon, sir." Korvac said proudly.

" But for how long?" Inquisitor said. " How long will the vision last until the nations find out what we have done? We have done something that can literally change the world. It will be in their nature to fear this change and do anything to destroy it. That's why we will show them that the children born here are going to be a part of this world, rather they like or not." He said.

" Whether by force or peace, they will accept the hybrids as they are." Korvac said.

( _Narrator's voice.)_

This was his plan, create a new civilization born from both the DNA of the human race and the Grimm, a race that will be so powerful that nothing will stand in their path. Inquisitor knew that anyone who would fear this change would do anything to stop it, in which a war would be provoked. This was an act of playing god, in which he and his army of followers were going to ensure that their vision survived, even if that had meant the wholesale genocide of anyone who had disagreed with their plan or tried to kill all of his "children" as he referred them as. This work was already in motion, and the private army at his command would not let anything happen to their agenda. To those who would fear this change, who would save them from this fear? Who would be the one to stop the oncoming storm that would wash them away? To Inquisitor, it was pointless for them to resist the change awaiting the world. But hope wasn't going to end there...

 **This begins Inquisitor's work, the sequel to RWBY: Inner Demons. It will be centered around a young team of huntsmen and huntresses and their race to battle the ruthless Inquisitor and his army of followers as they wage war against the people of Atlas. Cameo appearances will be made by characters from Inner Demons, and this story will be a joint work with Bluespartan107 as it will a team of his own that will be entered in the biggest battle of their time. This story will be interesting, as it's main antagonist is based from Scarecrow of the _Batman_ series, minus the obsession with fear-inducing toxins that can drive people crazy. So sit back, relax, and enjoy this story as it unfolds...**

 **ENJOY.**


	2. Chapter 2: DEAD Rising

Chapter 2: D.E.A.D Rising

Port Hephaestus, Atlas.

7:00 am

A young Faunus boy was running from a group of thugs dressed in White Fang uniforms in the middle of the warehouse district of the city of Port Hephaestus, the largest trading hub in all of Atlas. But it was also known to be a massive hideout for a White Fang training center, in which the young kid fled after finding out what is required if you want to complete your training. Since it was early in the morning, nobody was going to be out and about, allowing the chase to go unnoticed. But it wasn't unnoticed as the light-armored figure was following them from the sidelines...

" COME BACK HERE, KID!" The White Fang Lieutenant said.

" No, I will never be one of you!" The kid screamed.

The kid poorly chose to run into an alleyway, where he was cornered by the White Fang soldiers, and they approached them in hopes of dragging him back to the training center, until someone whistling was heard behind them...

" Oh, am I interrupting something?" The boy said.

" Yeah, you kind of are." One soldier said.

" Really, doesn't look like much is going on." The boy remarked.

" We're trying to be nice and take this kid home to his mommy and daddy." The Lieutenant said.

" Really, why aren't you using your manners?" The boy asked.

" What?" The soldiers asked amongst themselves.

" This reminds of an old phrase..." The boy said as he picked up a rock.

" Oh, really now?" The lieutenant said as he rested his hand on his gun.

" Yes, it was "manners maketh man." Do you know what that means?" The boy said, tossing the rock up and down.

" Huh?" The soldiers said.

" You don't know what that means?" The boy said. " Then let us give you a lesson." He added, whipping the rock at the Lieutenant, knocking him out.

Three other kids sprang from the shadows, brandishing weapons and knocking out the soldiers in a violent manner. The whistling boy, 18-yr-old Donnic, approached the young Faunus and picked him after the soldiers had knocked him down.

" Class dismissed." He said, as he picked up the kid.

" You're lucky your parents hired us to find you." Another boy said.

" Really?" The Boy said.

" Yeah, they're really worried for you." The girl, Andrea, said.

" What would the White Fang want with a kid like you?" The muscular kid, Desmond said.

" They forced me into training in order to become one of them." The boy explained.

" They've become that desperate ever since that Domino kid in Vale crippled their numbers." The other boy, Evan, said.

" Okay, let's get you home kid." Donnic said.

They took the boy back to his parents, in which they received their pay and a free breakfast as a reward by Eli's (the boy) parents. While the rest of his team enjoyed the meal, Donnic was pulled to the side by Eli's father, Jacob, who had to talk to him about something...

" What did you want to talk to me about sir?" Donnic asked.

" I might have a personal job that I could use your help on." Jacob said.

" What is it?" Donnic asked.

" I've got this friend, I haven't heard from in days because of that assignment he took." Jacob explained.

" Assignment?" Donnic asked.

" He's an investigative journalist, and the assignment he took was to learn anything he could about that terrorist, Inquisitor." Jacob said.

" Learning the backstory of a maniac cannot usually end well." Donnic said.

" Anyway, He called me three days ago in a panic, saying that he found something big." Jacob said.

" Why was he panicking when he told you about that?" Donnic inquired.

" Because he said that somebody was coming to kill him after what he learned." Jacob said.

" So you want us to check up on him?" Donnic figured.

" Yes, he lives in Norris apartments, Room 139." Jacob explained.

" After breakfast, we'll head right over." Donnic responded.

" His name's Harold Roth, just so you know." Jacob said.

" Thank you." Donnic said before returning to the table.

After they polished off their meal, they headed to the Norris apartment complex which was located just on the edge of the city's Financial district. It was a large, 200 stories high building with granite columns at the front entrance. The four kids entered the building, and asked about Harold Roth's room and were given a key and went up there to see why he went dark. They hopped aboard the elevator and Donnic explained the situation to them...

" Listen, we've got to find out what happened to this Roth guy for Eli's dad." Donnic said.

" So we're just checking up on some dude?" Andrea said.

" Boring." Evan remarked.

" Cut the Chatter." Desmond said.

" Anyway, he's an investigative reporter who was looking into Inquisitor, and may have gotten a little too close to the case." Donnic said.

" Why was he looking into a terrorist's tragic backstory?" Evan asked.

" Apparently, he was working alongside the police into trying to find out anything they could about the guy." Donnic explained.

" But you said he that he got too close..." Andrea pointed out.

" Yeah, thought somebody was coming to kill him." Donnic said.

" Looking into a terrorist's past usually ends up with someone dead." Desmond said.

" That's exactly the same thing I said to Eli's dad." Donnic said as the elevator stopped.

They got off the elevator and proceeded to Room 139, only to come across a sign that wasn't good...

" What the hell?" Andrea said.

" The freaking door's been smashed in?" Evan said.

" Must have forgot their key?" Donnic said sarcastically.

" Dude, shut up." Evan responded.

" Hey!" Donnic said.

They carefully entered the apartment, only to find out that it has been ransacked as items, tables, and chairs were wrecked or tossed around the room...

" Man, we missed some party." Donnic said.

" Got some blood over here." Evan said, pointing to the blood trail leading towards the bedroom.

" Why don't you and Desmond check the rooms down there for anything, your sis and I will look around out here." Donnic said.

" Okay." Evan said.

The duo that searched the living room and the kitchen didn't search for less than two minutes before the two boys had found something down the hall...

" Hey guys!" Desmond shouted.

" What's up?" They all said.

" The guy's computer in here has been trashed." Desmond said.

The trio entered the room to see the monitor smashed to a thousand pieces, and the CPU torn apart with it's hard drive stolen from it. Andrea looked down the hall, only to find something that scared her...

"GUYS!" Andrea screamed.

The boys immediately rushed into the bedroom to find Harold Roth's dead body, taped and tied to a chair, drenched in blood and covered in injuries...

" I'm really getting tired of being right." Donnic said.

" Sadly, we all agree." Andrea said.

Desmond walked around his body, surveying the damage done to the 50-yr-old investigative reporter. He eventually turned to his teammates after he was done...

" He was interrogated." Desmond said.

" What?" Donnic asked.

" Look at the way he's restrained and beat, the majority of his injuries came from a struggle with his attacker, but the bruises on his upper torso mean he was beat violently, and the form used is always used in interrogation practices." Desmond explained.

" How do you know all this stuff?" Evan asked.

" My dad was once a prison guard at Port Odysseus, before he retired to open a dust shop." Desmond explained.

" Okay then." Donnic said.

Andrea took a step back, bumping into the dresser behind her and hearing something metallic behind it. With Donnic's help, they immediately found a wall safe hidden behind the dresser. After moving it Evan hacked it open, smirking over how easy the encryption on the electronic lock was to solve. The contents inside was a large manila envelope, with a hastily scrawled note attached to it, so Donnic opened it up and it said.

 _If you have found this, I am dead. Look to Whitehall to find Inquisitor_

 _H.R_

" Look to Whitehall to find Inquisitor?" Evan asked.

" He means the Whitehall Institute." Andrea said as she looked over the contents of the envelope.

" How do you know that?" Donnic asked.

" These documents are financial records for the place, looks like they were receiving vast sums of money from an unmarked source." Andrea said.

" So the institute's been doing shady deals with somebody?" Desmond said.

" Or, they were being paid to hold onto something." Evan said.

" Wow, you two are just full of bright ideas aren't ya." Donnic said.

" Shut up, the other documents are shipping logs, and they've sent out 13 different shipments of unknown cargo to an island just west of the mainland." Evan said.

" Think we should check it out?" Andrea asked.

" Sure, we could all benefit from some medical science learning." Donnic said.

They exited the apartment, taking the documents with them, without knowing Scythe was camouflaged in the room and heard everything they said. She immediately pulled out her communicator and contacted her superiors...

" _What is it?_ " The voice on the other end said.

" Operations at the institute have been compromised." Scythe said.

" _Shit, find the problem and deal with it, I'll send a detachment with Korvac to support._ " Inquisitor said.

" Yes sir." Scythe said before camouflaging again.

 **This chapter ends with Team D.E.A.D finding someone actually dead, and discovering a research institute possibly being in league with Inquisitor. But their discovery has also been learned by Scythe, who begins to tail the kids to the location. Team D.E.A.D is the OC team created by Bluespartan107, and they are about to learn the dangerous secrets that Inquisitor has been trying to prevent falling to unknowing hands. The Next chapter surround their time at the institute, and they meet the devil himself when one of them investigates a place called "The Nursery"...**

 **WAIT AND SEE.**


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Education

Chapter 3: Dark Education

Wallace J. Whitehall Institute, City of Kronos

10:00 am

The Wallace J. Whitehall Institute was a large 500 stories high-building in the large metropolitan city of Kronos, Atlas's number one scientific research center. It was known for it's advancements in medical and aura research, but Donnic and his team were here for the singular purpose of investigating the mysterious money transfers and the shipments the group had been sending out. Their suspicions were that the institute was aligned with Inquisitor, and they had been carrying out experiments for his sinister plans. They had piggybacked a volunteer program, in which Evan went to work in the I.T department with Anna, the chief officer, while Desmond investigated the shipping docks, but Andrea and Donnic ended up working in the maintenance department with Norman, Anna's father.

" Why did my brother and Desmond get the better jobs?" Andrea said with annoyance.

" Welcome to my world kid." Norman said.

" Where are we are working this time?" Donnic asked.

" Sub-Level 6." Norman responded.

" There's more floors below the building?" Andrea asked.

" Yeah, over 57." Norman explained.

" Where do you get the money for that?" Donnic asked with surprise in his voice.

" Corporate backers and the military, everyone's been scrambling for the best stuff in the wake of these Inquisitor attacks." Norman said.

" There's been more than one attack?" Andrea said.

" Yeah, the most recent one was at the Balthor Library during the electoral debates." Norman said.

" I heard about that, 20 people were confirmed missing, the majority being girls." Donnic said.

The elevator stopped on the floor they were supposed to clean, in which Donnic discovered a room door that had been open for a while...

" Why's this door open?" Donnic asked.

" What? No door on this floor is supposed to be open." Norman said.

" Why is it labeled Nursery?" Andrea pointed out.

Donnic and Andrea slipped into the room while Norman answered his communicator from his daughter. They discovered several babies in large metal canisters, with oxygen masks over their mouths, and their skin was covered in darkened veins and their eyes were blackened with blood-red irises. The sight of these kids had appalled the duo, but they decided to investigate the table covered in papers and found something that horrified Donnic...

" Um, Andrea?" Donnic said.

" What is it, man?" Andrea said.

" These documents, they're appalling." Donnic said in shock.

" Well, what do they say?" Andrea demanded.

" These kids, are human-Grimm hybrids." Donnic said.

" Wait, what?!" Andrea said.

Andrea immediately grabbed hold of the papers that Donnic was holding, in which it turned out to be genetics charts showing a blending of human and Grimm DNA. It also shown that the kids were being relocated to a location referred to only one location: SANCTUARY.

" What's Sanctuary?" Andrea asked.

" Kids, we've got a problem." Norman said.

" What's up Norman?" Donnic asked.

" This floor we're on...doesn't exist." Norman said in horror.

The kids were surprised at the fact that they were on wasn't on any of the blueprints of the building. Their problems were about to get worse as a serrated blade exploded through Norman's chest, spurting blood all over them both, in which Scythe appeared behind him as his body dropped to the floor...

" Who the hell are you?" The kids demanded as they drew their weapons.

" Just the one who would silence everyone who gets too close." Scythe remarked.

" You're the one who killed Roth?" Donnic asked.

" Of course, it's my assignment to take out those getting close to finding out my master's plan." Scythe said.

The kids attacked her, and she spilled the fight out into the hall like Scythe herself was conducting the battle so the hybrids wouldn't be harmed. Donnic destroyed a steam valve, distracting Scythe long enough for them to run away since Scythe was too dangerous. They crossed paths with Evan and Anna on the stairwell...

" Why are you guys running?" Evan asked.

" Crazy cyborg chick just murdered old Norman, and is now trying to murder us." Donnic said.

" A cyborg girl murdered my Dad?" Anna asked, horrified at Donnic's statement.

"Yeah, long story, why are you two running?" Andrea asked.

" Oh, security's trying to kill us." Evan explained.

Two security officers appeared and fired at them, forcing them to escape through an exit and lead them to flee through the shipping area where they regrouped with Desmond, who had just knocked out two hostile security officers. They escaped out one of the loading bay doors, but were surrounded by a group of soldiers with a tank...

" _Stay where you are!_ " The Lieutenant ordered.

" Oh crap." Donnic said.

" Language." Evan said.

One of the soldiers walked and set something metallic down on the ground, and it began to project the image of Korvac in his high-tech battle armor with his face concealed by the tactical helmet...

" _Well, looks like we got ourselves a bunch of wannabe heroes._ " Korvac said.

" We're more the gallant rogue types." Donnic responded before being punched in the arm by Andrea.

" _Silence, I will not have a bunch of kids interfering with my master's plans._ " Korvac said angrily.

" You mean the hybrids? The persons who are a combination of Human and Grimm DNA?!" Andrea responded in the same tone, shocking the other three in their little group.

" _Yes, they are his children, and they are going to be a part of this world, whether its by peace or force._ " Korvac said.

" I'm pretty sure the world is not going to agree with that belief." Donnic said.

" _Why do you think he has the second largest standing military force to that of Atlas?_ " Korvac explained.

" Wait, what?" Evan said.

" _If we are to make his children part of this world by force, we will slaughter anyone who disagrees._ " Korvac said.

" Now that is crazy." Donnic said.

" _Don't worry, you won't live to see it. Kill them all._ " Korvac ordered his lieutenant before terminating his transmission.

" _Yes sir._ " The Lieutenant said, raising his rifle.

Donnic and his team had their weapons at the ready, while Anna simply carried a hand-held sidearm, which was a Picus 45. millimeter pistol. But their battle was prevented due to the arrival of Aletian assault airships that decimated the soldiers and destroyed the tank, and deployed two Aletian guardsmen who approached the group...

" Are you Team D.E.A.D?" The Lead guard asked.

" Yes, who's asking?" Donnic inquired.

" Try General Ironwood." The other said.

" Well then lead the way, we have quite a story to fill him in on." Donnic said.

While the five of them hopped aboard the airship to go speak with General Ironwood, Scythe made contact with Bennett, who was actually a high-ranking official in the Aletian high command and an agent of inquisitor...

" Bennett." Scythe said.

" _What is it, Scythe?"_ Bennett asked.

" The kids know about the children, they're on their way to Ironwood right now." Scythe said.

" _Damn it, I'll have our agents aboard Ironwood's frigate subdue them."_ Bennett said.

" Okay." Scythe said.

 **This chapter concludes with General Ironwood acquiring Team D.E.A.D from an ambush set by Korvac, and Bennett is revealed to be a spy for Inquisitor in the Aletian Central Command. Norman and Anna are based of Oz and Lilith from Exo Zombies due to their positions in the Institute. Korvac is a ruthless military commander for Inquisitor and inspired by the Arkham Knight due to his ruthless military command style that is the equivalent of the Knight himself. The next chapter introduces a meeting between General Ironwood and Team D.E.A.D and the ambush suggested by Bennett himself, and Donnic learns the horrific way about how the hybrids are born and what happens to the person who gives birth to them...**

 **WAIT AND SEE.**


	4. Chapter 4: Humanity Lost

Chapter 4: Humanity Lost

 _U.S.S Constantine,_ Skies above Kronos

10:40 am

The _Constantine_ was the personal flagship of General James Ironwood, a high-ranking leader in the Aletian military. It was originally stationed in Vale during the Vytal Festival, but had been recalled by the Aletian Government following the attacks carried out by Inquisitor, in which Ironwood had been granted command of the Aletian forces until Inquisitor is stopped. It was a large military flagship, and the airship carrying Donnic, his team, and Anna landed in the hangar bay and they were greeted by General Ironwood himself...

" Donnic, it's been too long." Ironwood said.

" Jimmy, still the hard-headed jarhead aren't you?" Donnic said.

" Play nice." Andrea said.

" Anyway, I heard you five had a skirmish with Inquisitor's soldiers." Ironwood pointed out.

" Yes, they were trying to kill us after we found out what he was up to in the Whitehall institute." Andrea explained.

"Andrea and I here were attacked by some crazy bitch with cybernetic upgrades." Donnic said.

" Scythe." Ironwood said.

" You know her?" Evan asked.

" She's Inquisitor's personal bodyguard and assassin, she had attacked Section 33 and stole an experimental power core they were developing a while back." Ironwood explained.

" She was also silencing anyone who was getting close to discovering Inquisitor's plans." Andrea pointed out.

" I see, what did you children find out that Inquisitor had his personal assassin and his military commander try and kill you?" Ironwood asked.

" First, we prefer the term "young adults", and second, we found out Inquisitor has somehow managed to combine Human and Grimm DNA." Donnic explained.

The look that overcame Ironwood's face was a look of horror and anger combined, in which he immediately lead the five kids to his office on the ship while two Aletian guards tailed behind them...

" How did you find this out?" Ironwood said as he locked the door.

" We found a group of hybridized babies in a hidden under level of the institute." Donnic explained.

" Infants? Then he has recreated it..." Ironwood said.

" Excuse us, sir?" Desmond said.

" Years ago, we raided the hidden lab of a man named Robert Darnell, who was a former member of the Atlas Science Council. He had approached the council with the same idea that Inquisitor has succeeded at, the creation of Human/Grimm hybrids that could make effective super soldiers for the Aletian military. But the council shot him down, claiming his idea was an abomination, and thoroughly dismissed him from his position on the council." Ironwood explained.

" What happened?" Anna asked.

" We found out he had been kidnapping prostitutes from black market dealers and using them to breed the hybrids." Ironwood said.

" So he bred hybrids using human hosts." Evan said.

" Yes, but the parent host kept dying after a while." Ironwood said.

" Well, that's never good." Donnic said.

" It wasn't, somehow Inquisitor must have found a way to prevent the hosts from dying." Ironwood figured.

" If he has, there's no telling how many hybrids he has produced." Desmond said.

" What ever happened to Darnell?" Anna asked.

" He died from injuries he received in the raid, but his research was never found." Ironwood responded.

" So you believe that Inquisitor may have found Darnell's research?" Donnic said.

" I think he has after you found actual hybridized infants underneath the institute." Ironwood said.

But before Ironwood could speak, there was a knock at the door, in which he opened it and watched as an attendant was executed in front of him and a whole squad of soldiers poured into the room...

" What the hell?!" Ironwood exclaimed.

" Stay where you are, General." The soldier ordered.

" What the heck's going on?" Donnic asked.

" You know too much, we can't let you interfere with our employer's plans." The captain said.

" You work for Inquisitor?" Ironwood asked.

" He's done something amazing, we can't let you ruin it." One soldier said.

" Well, we're kind of the party poopers." Donnic said, striking the soldier pointing a gun at him.

Ironwood then assaulted the captain, and the fight ensued with the kids and the highly-experienced General going to toe-to-toe with a whole squadron of hardened Atlas veterans. But the veterans were surprisingly outnumbered quickly, and they were immediately overpowered and taken away by guards loyal to Ironwood...

" I trusted each of those men with my life, and this is how they repay me?!" Ironwood said.

" One of the guys had an address on his person, I got Evan running a location check." Donnic said.

" I hadn't expected Inquisitor's influence to have spread into the ranks of the kingdom's military." Ironwood explained.

" What if Inquisitor had a spy in your central leadership?" Desmond figured.

" What?" Ironwood asked.

" Those men could have actually been loyal to someone who worked for Inquisitor, and that someone was in Atlas Central Leadership." Desmond explained.

" That could be possible..." Ironwood said.

" All right, I have a lead." Evan exclaimed.

" What is it?" Ironwood asked.

" Wait, this address is to an abandoned shipyard warehouse...right here in the city." Evan said.

" Must be a safe house of some kind for Inquisitor's operatives." Desmond figured.

" Or, he must have needed more storage space." Donnic said.

" Well, I've got to clean up the mess these traitors made." Ironwood said.

" We'll check it out for you, good luck in cleaning up the mess." Donnic remarked.

Donnic and his teammates left the _Constantine_ in search of the address that one of the traitorous soldiers on the ship had, without knowing that what they were about to learn was going to be like something that had come out of a horror film...

7734 Arcturus Street

Kronos Shipyards

11:01 am

The warehouse address had lead them to a large faded white building that looked like it hadn't been used in years. Windows were shattered, metal siding was falling off, and there were visible holes in the roof, but the team was determined to find out why Inquisitor was so interested in the place...

" This place is a dump." Andrea said.

" So why is Atlas's number one terrorist so interested in it?" Donnic pointed out.

" He's probably got something hidden in here." Evan said.

" Well, why are we standing around out here?" Desmond said, heading for the door.

" Geez, Mr. Attitude." Andrea said.

The four teens proceeded into the building, believing it to be a decrepit mess, only to see a large steel bulkhead that looked like it had just been recently installed. Desmond forced the bulkhead open with his bare hands, and they entered to find a hidden laboratory inside with dozens of cells inside with multiple tables and scientific sets set up...

" What is this place?" Evan said.

" Looks like some kind of mobile laboratory, using the outside building to disguise it." Andrea figured.

" Yeah, duh." Donnic said.

Andrea was walking by the cells when she heard somebody singing in one of the cells, and she followed the singing to a cell that was close to the wall, in which she found a young girl in an Aletian Security Federation uniform singing to a hybridized infant in a tank similar to the ones they saw back in the Whitehall institute...

" I know you're there." The girl said when Andrea tried to hide.

" You do know that's a hybrid of human and Grimm DNA?" Andrea pointed out.

" I know." The girl said.

" So why are you in that cell with it?" Andrea said.

" DON'T TALK ABOUT MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT!" The girl growled under her breath.

Andrea had immediately realized who the girl was: It was Nina Colvin, one of the abducted girls who had been kidnapped during the Balthor Library attack. But Nina was different now; her skin was pale white and had darkened veins in some areas, her hair was no longer it's ginger shade but now jet black, and her hazel irises were now replaced with blood red ones.

" What happened to you miss?" Andrea asked.

" I became a mother." Nina said.

" To a human-Grimm hybrid?" Andrea said.

" Yes, and I actually feel proud of it." Nina explained.

" Miss, are you feeling alright?" Andrea asked her.

" I've never felt more alive in my entire life in the ASF." Nina said with a smile.

" What?" Andrea said.

" You see, when you are carrying a kid as special as this, you change. You evolve to suit your child's needs, becoming more than anything that our race could ever imagine." Nina started.

" _What the hell is she saying?_ " Andrea thought.

" I resisted at first, until I felt power coursing through my veins. I was stronger and faster than ever before, but my immune system had suffered a bit during the evolution, so I am confined to this cell until it becomes stronger." Nina said.

" This is horrible, why do you think it is right?" Andrea asked.

" I'm sorry?" Nina said.

" You're basically combined with the DNA of the very enemy that huntsman and huntresses are sworn to fight every day, the very same enemy that nearly exterminated our civilization just centuries ago, and here you are claiming they kept power from us." Andrea exclaimed, attracting the attention of her brother.

" YOU BETTER CURB YOUR WORDS BEFORE I RIP OUT YOUR TONGUE." Nina exclaimed with a monstrous-like voice.

" What's going on over here?" Evan inquired.

" I found out how Inquisitor managed to prevent the parent host from dying." Andrea said.

" You did, and who is this?" Evan asked.

" This is Nina Colvin, one of the kidnapping victims from the Balthor Library attack." Andrea said.

" Why is she...like this?" Evan asked.

" Your sister is afraid to tell you that I am a Human-Grimm hybrid now." Nina said blatantly.

" Wait, what?" Evan said.

" That's how the host survives, they're converted into hybrids while in pregnancy." Andrea explained.

" My god." Evan said.

Nina simply rolled her eyes at the two siblings, and she had resumed her song to her hybridized child. Evan and Andrea left the cell area to regroup with their teammates...

" So their immune systems are weak after the transition?" Evan asked.

" Yes, just like the infants." Andrea said.

" Interesting." Evan said.

But as they approached their teammates, they found them unconscious on the floor, and they were impacted by a shock device that a young jackal-Faunus with cybernetic upgrades and a masked individual that looked like a robotic firefly had deployed...

" _Four more bite the dust._ " Firefly said.

" On that we can agree." Kaia said with a smile.

 **This chapter concludes with the arrival of Kaia and Firefly, two more agents of Inquisitor's, who have just captured the team at the mobile facility Inquisitor had. Nina Colvin from Chapter 1 makes a return, though she is a Human-Grimm Hybrid and mentally unstable. Now things are going to get interesting in the next one as Ironwood narrows in on the traitor in Aletian High Command, and Donnic and his team learn what Sanctuary really is...**

 **WAIT AND SEE.**


	5. Chapter 5: Under the Sea

Chapter 5: Under The Sea

Hidden Inquisitor Laboratory, Kronos Shipyards

Noon

After being knocked unconscious by the shock device, Donnic started to wake up alongside his teammates with his hands bound, and Kaia and Firefly walking around them as they started to wake up. Kaia was a jackal-Faunus with dark skin, shortcut jet black hair, and brown, fluffy ears. She wore a white, short-sleeved top underneath a bulletproof vest that was completely black, while Firefly stood much taller than her and looked like he was wearing high-tech power armor when he was cybernetically upgraded to look like that...

" Oh, good morning." Donnic said.

" Really? I'm surprised you didn't comment on the fact you got your hands tied." Kaia remarked.

" Are you trying to give me pun advice? Because that's kind of my field of expertise." Donnic said.

" _Look at him, he's more of a smartass than a freelance huntsman._ " Firefly said.

" Was I talking to you, rust bucket?" Donnic said, before Kaia smacked him.

" Don't talk to my partner like that!" Kaia said.

" He's your partner? I thought he was your toaster oven." Donnic remarked.

" _Call me a toaster oven again; and I'll toast you with this._ " Firefly said, with his hand turning into a large cannon and pointing it in Donnic's face.

" Message received." Donnic said in a shocked tone.

" Now, how did you and your little posse find this place?" Kaia asked.

" Didn't you know? All criminals talk about this place."

" _Kaia, can I please turn this idiot into a crimson smear on the wall please?_ " Firefly asked.

Desmond looked up after waking up and saw his team captain being interrogated by the two assailants, one of them being a Faunus, in which he got aggressive...

" _Looks like another one's up"_ Firefly pointed out.

" Well, well, little Desmond Prior." Kaia said.

" _More like big Desmond Prior._ " Firefly said.

" Get the hell away from him!" Desmond exclaimed.

" You've got to specify who you're talking to, big man." Kaia said.

" This coming from the most psychotic bitch in Remnant." Desmond said.

" I'm not crazy, I'm just better minded than you." Kaia said with a snicker.

" Des, you know this chick?" Donnic asked.

" She's the one who put my mom in a wheelchair." Desmond explained.

" Hey, you're lucky that you are going toe-to-toe with me and Firefly, and not Malachi." Kaia said.

" Well, I'll send you back to him in pieces." Desmond said as he exploded out of his cuffs.

Desmond attacked Kaia while Donnic was struggling to get free of his cuffs, until they were hacked open by Evan, who was now conscious. The siblings took on Firefly after he transferred Nina's cell to something that awaited in the harbor, while Donnic joined up with Desmond in fighting Kaia with his weapon, _Valhalla's Bane._ He transformed it into a longsword, and then used it's longstaff form...

 _"_ What is your weapon? Bigger on the inside?" Kaia asked.

" No, it's more like a multi-sided pyramid." Donnic responded.

" Well, it's a pain in the ass." Kaia said.

" No, this is a pain in the ass." Donnic said, hitting Kaia in the butt.

Kaia only got more annoyed until the arrival of an unknown assailant, who managed to drive the troublesome duo off. The figure was wearing a blackened suit with a red tie, but he had a white hat and blue sunglasses, which meant he was once a hired thug in a nightclub...

" Who the heck are you?" Evan asked.

" Someone trying to find their sister." The man said as he helped Andrea up.

" What's your name?" Desmond asked.

" Terrance, Terrance Colvin." He responded.

Andrea looked to her brother with a look of surprise; this was the older brother of the very same girl that they had found who was a human-Grimm hybrid and a mother to a hybridized infant...

" What, what's wrong?" Terrance asked.

" Was your sister a member of the Aletian Security Federation?" Evan asked.

" Yes, we both were before I quit to become a nightclub bouncer." Terrance explained.

" Well, we found her but..." Andrea said.

" But? What happened?" Terrance asked.

" She's a human-Grimm hybrid now, as a result of being experimented on by Inquisitor." Andrea explained.

Terrance had survived many things, but a few words that had been told to him by the 19-yr-old standing right beside him had visibly shaken him to his very core. His own flesh and blood, his sister, wasn't human anymore thanks to the work carried out by Inquisitor.

" Andrea? What the hell did you just say?" Donnic asked.

" That's how he prevented the human hosts from dying, they transform into hybrids overtime during pregnancy." Evan explained.

" That's...unholy." Desmond said.

" Well, where is she now?" Donnic asked.

" Probably on her way to Sanctuary like all the rest." Terrance said.

" You know about Sanctuary?" Donnic said in a shocked tone.

" Yeah, I even know what it is." Terrance responded.

" Well don't leave us in suspense, what is it?" Donnic said.

" It's...a city." Terrance said.

" What?" All four kids said.

They all sat down and listened to what the 20-yr-old Aletian man had to say. Sanctuary was an underwater city that Inquisitor had been building in secret over the years, with impenetrable defenses and a sea of underwater mines that could blow anything that get near its walls out of the water. If the mines didn't kill you, the fleet of submarines can actually blow anything that get past the minefield away with high-powered, dust fueled torpedoes. Inside, the city is basically designed to be a paradise for the hybrids, so they could actually live in peace while under the protection of an army of high-tech soldiers wearing power armor and carrying a variety of weapons designed by the shell companies that Inquisitor owns.

" So it's basically copying that underwater city from the tales my momma used to read to me." Donnic said.

" It's pretty smart." Evan said.

" How the hell is it smart?" Desmond said.

" If it was built on the mainland, Ironwood's people could easily find it and blow it away." Evan explained.

" If it's under the sea, there's a lot of natural elements that can also act as defenses." Desmond figured.

" Exactly, there's a lot of rare metals under that big, gorgeous blue beauty that we call the ocean that can jam any radar or communication systems." Evan said.

" Dude, save the wise-ass cracks for me to say." Donnic said.

" I don't get it, you are more of a tech expert yet you love fishing." Andrea said.

" I don't center myself around technology all the time." Evan said.

While they were talking amongst themselves, Ironwood began a little investigation into the possibility of a spy in Aletian High Command, but he may have chose the wrong person to talk to...

 _Constantine_ Bridge.

12:15 pm

Ironwood sat at his personal desk aboard his flagship, looking over a series of documents regarding the history of Robert Darnell, the ruthless Aletian Scientist who was the first to attempt to create human-Grimm hybrids, but he failed while Inquisitor had succeeded. He eventually looked up to see Brigadier General Bennett standing over his desk...

" What's with the documents pointing to Darnell?" Bennett asked.

" Hello, old friend." Ironwood said.

" Hello James, honest truth I was surprised to get your message." Bennett said.

" I think there's only a few people I could trust right now." Ironwood said.

" What's up?" Bennett asked.

" There may be a possible traitor amongst Atlas higher up." Ironwood explained.

" That's a pretty damning accusation." Bennett said.

" I know, but it all fits, how else would Inquisitor know how to hit our troops?" Ironwood said.

" James, you sure that I'll be able to help you?" Bennett asked.

" You're the head of Military Intelligence, you could have found something out about a possible traitor." Ironwood said.

" James, you need to relax and think about this." Bennett said.

" What do you mean?" Ironwood asked.

" After you left for Vale, things deteriorated here quickly." Bennett said.

" What?" Ironwood said in a shocked tone.

Bennett explained to Ironwood that while Ironwood was in Vale for the Vytal Festival, things in Atlas were rapidly deteriorating thanks to Inquisitor's terrorist attacks. The number of illegal arms sales were driven up as people were so terrified that he was one day break into their homes and abduct them so they wanted protection, no matter the cost. Panic and fear had gripped the hearts of so many people following a councilor's assassination, and factory production had dropped as so many people stayed at home with weapons in their hands. Ironwood was shocked by what had been told to him...

" My god." Ironwood said.

" I know, our kingdom, Remnant's largest military superpower, has been crippled by fear of a maniac." Bennett said.

" Well, the matter is about to get a whole lot worse." Ironwood said.

" How so?" Bennett asked.

" He's recreated Darnell's research, but he succeeded where he had failed." Ironwood explained.

" That's...horrifying." Bennett said.

" I know, but I intend to find out how he had succeeded." Ironwood said.

" Well I wish you the best of luck, while I will see if there is any spies in my division." Bennett said.

" Good luck." Ironwood said.

Bennett exited the room, leaving Ironwood to his own vices and thought to himself...

" _Jimmy, Jimmy, always the gullible one._ " Bennett thought.

 **This chapter ends with Ironwood beginning his investigation into the search for Inquisitor's spy, without knowing that his closest friend and head of Atlas Military Intelligence was actually the spy Inquisitor had in the Aletian military. Team D.E.A.D had crossed paths with Kaia and Firefly, Inquisitor's top two field agents, while also crossing paths with the older brother of Nina Colvin, who has now been relocated to the safety of the underwater city Sanctuary. Sanctuary is basically an Atlantis-style city of the future, under the control of Atlas's most wanted. The next chapter will start with Team D.E.A.D being divided, and Desmond and Donnic must work together with an unlikely ally in the rescue of Team RWBY, and the siblings gain the support of an unlikely ally.**

 **WAIT AND SEE.**


	6. Chapter 6: A House Divided

Chapter 6: A House Divided

Kronos Market District

12:35 pm

Donnic and his teammates were walking through the Kronos Market District, the largest part of the city that was usually the busiest. It provided a variety of services, ranging from technology services, financial businesses, book stores, and even apparel and weapons services. Hundreds of people wandered its streets and visited the shops, and the kids were walking by when a Breaking news report from Vale came on, which attracted the attention of Donnic...

 _" Breaking news, an attack has been carried out on Vale soil at Beacon Academy just last evening. The Inquisition, a cult group that is known for worshipping the ruthless terrorist Inquisitor, has attacked Beacon Academy and have abducted four students. The students have been confirmed to be student Ruby Rose, Heiress to the Schnee empire Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. Their status is currently unknown, and Headmaster Ozpin has had no comments on the matter as the investigation is being carried out by local authorities._

 _" OH HELL NO._ " Donnic thought, with a look of anger on his face.

" What's up boss?" Andrea asked.

" Someone just opened a can of whoop-ass that I keep in my possession." Donnic said angrily.

" Oh dear." Evan said.

" What?" Andrea asked.

" He's had a slight crush on Ruby, but has been waiting until she's older to ask her out." Evan explained.

" Oh, okay." Andrea said.

" Our plans just changed; we're going to get them." Donnic said in a determined tone.

" Are you sure?" Evan said.

" Sure enough that the Inquisition has made my shit list." Donnic said.

" Then you know what that means..." Evan said.

" We need to have a little chat with Cold Steel." Donnic said.

Gladius Club, Kronos.

2:34 pm

The Market District was built with two lower wards underneath the main district itself, which was called home by the owners of some of the largest clubs in all of Atlas. There were also a variety of businesses that operated in the lower wards of the district, but they were easy targets for some of the most dangerous criminal syndicates that happened to operate there. The Gladius Club was an arena/nightclub that was owned by Conrad "Cold Steel" Jotter, who used the club as a front for his activities as an information broker, which would rake in lots of profits for him to keep the club open. The four of them entered the club, which was playing a techno version of a song Donnic happened to know. As they walked down the steps they were approached by a young girl in a red dress...

" Hello Donnic, what brings you here?" The girl asked.

" Hey Skye, I'm looking for Conrad." Donnic responded.

" You don't remember do you?" Skye said.

" Remember what?" Donnic said.

" If you want to be able to talk with Conrad, you've got to impress him in the Arena." Skye said.

" Oh, that's right." Donnic said.

" Wait, what?" The three other teammates said in unison.

" The way I know this guy...is that I beat his best fighter in the arena, and got to meet the man as a result." Donnic said.

" Okay, who's the best fighter?" Desmond asked.

" His daughter and my ex-girlfriend." Donnic said.

The three of them dropped their jaws at what their team captain had just told them; that he once dated the daughter of an information dealer. Skye directed them to the arena, in which Donnic had to sign up to enter the arena since it was permitted to be only 1-on-1 matches. The other three teammates proceeded to the stands, and sat down next to a young boy with red hair who had a jet-black sniper rifle in between his legs. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a bright gold shoulder pad in the shape of a griffin, and camouflage pants with black boots on down below...

" So what brings you here?" The boy asked with a thick accent.

" A friend of our team leader's got kidnapped, so we're hoping Conrad knows something to help us." Andrea said.

" So the lad's decided to enter the arena?" The boy said.

" That's kind of the rules." Evan pointed out.

" Ah, just testing to see if you aren't Inquisition spies." The boy said.

" Why are you seeing if we don't work for the Inquisition? Who are you anyway?" Andrea asked.

" Name's O'Callaghan, Jotter wants me to make sure those religious freaks don't break in." He explained.

" Shush, the match is about to begin." Evan said.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, this is a special match this evening in the Gladius Arena!_ " The announcer in the arena started. " _In this corner, He was once a member of the bad crowd, swiping your wallets just to make some cold hard cash, but now he's back for payback and bringing the lightning, DONNIC" LIGHTNING RIDER" PEAGUS!_ " He screamed as Donnic rode up on a platform.

" _This ought to be good._ " Donnic thought, displaying _Valhalla's Bane_ to the crowd with a lot of people cheering.

" _Facing our veteran tonight, she's dominated this arena and the skies for 2 years now, seizing every "golden" opportunity to become a master in both fight and flight styles, earning many names in this glorious arena, Firehawk, Lioness, and even Skyward Razor, but we of the arena know her by one name: LADY MIDAS!_ " The announcer said as the other opponent up.

" What?" Desmond said.

The other opponent was a girl who was a little taller than Donnic, with shoulder-length blue hair. Her combat uniform was a unique set of power armor that looked as if it was pure gold, with one hand that had been covered by a metal gauntlet, while the other hand had been completely exposed. An elaborate eagle-winged headdress rested on her head, with a bright blue sapphire in the center, and she looked at Donnic with bright blue eyes, but she also looked angry...

" She looks pissed." Evan said.

" Well, she did date our team leader, so what'd you expect?" Andrea said.

" Let's hope Peagus lasts 30 minutes in the arena with her." O'Callaghan said.

" That's the rules of these kinds of matches, correct?" Desmond asked.

" Yes, but from the look on her face, she hasn't forgiven him for what happened 2 years ago." O'Callaghan explained.

" What happened 2 years ago?" Desmond inquired.

" He humiliated her in the ring, in front of hundreds of people, and..." O'Callaghan said.

" Well, don't leave us in suspense man." Evan said.

" Yes, do tell us what happened." Desmond added.

" You see the golden gauntlet on her lower right forearm?" O'Callaghan asked.

" Yeah." Both boys said.

" That's actually a robotic arm, best one money could buy." O'Callaghan explained.

" Why does she have a robotic arm?" Andrea asked.

" Because Donnic accidentally...severed it off in a match 2 years ago." O'Callaghan said.

" Wait, What?!" The three asked.

The announcer retreated from the arena and Donnic readied _Valhalla's_ _Bane_ while Lady Midas, whose real name was Celeste, had drawn an enormous greatsword with a pale, white blade off her back. Donnic knew that it was his weapon's big twin brother, _Valhalla's Torpor._

 _"_ Lady Midas huh? You always liked those children's stories when you were little, Celeste." Donnic said.

" What the hell are _you_ doing here, Donnic?!" Celeste demanded.

" I need some information from your dad, and I adhere to his number one rule." Donnic said.

" Well, then I'm gonna have to send you to him with every bone in your body broken." Celeste said angrily.

" Look darlin', what happened two years ago should stay there, so I am going to easy on you because I've let it go." Donnic said.

" Well, I'm not going to be easy." Celeste said as the clock started.

The rockets on the back of her armor powered up and she sped forward and swung her blade at Donnic with incredible speed, in which he quickly blocked with his spear and she was sent sliding on her feet across the arena. The armor's elegant design pattern began to glow, which Donnic knew what that had meant...

" _Shit, she's gotten some upgrades to her armor."_ Donnic thought.

She lunged at Donnic even faster than the first strike, in which Donnic knew she was willing to do anything in the hopes of achieving her retaliation for the humiliation she had suffered two years ago. He was doing everything he could to hold his own for 29 minutes and as the final countdown winded down, he was about to go on the defensive and charged her. But as he moved forward, she moved too fast for him and punched him clean in the stomach and sent him flying across the arena just as it hit zero.

" Ow." Donnic said to himself, looking up to see Skye standing over him.

" Mr. Jotter will see you now." Skye said with a smile on her face.

" That's great (grunt) just...let me collect my ribs and I'll be up in a second." Donnic said.

" Of course." Skye said.

Conrad's office

5 minutes later...

Conrad's office was an elegantly designed room, a combination of Aletian and Vale architecture. Conrad sat at his desk, which was made of a rare, darkened cherry wood. He was a man in his mid 30's, with a grizzled beard and a scar over his left eye, wearing a business suit with some pieces of armor attached to it. Donnic sat down at the desk, carefully adjusting to the soreness in his chest from Celeste's punch...

" So, give me a reason I shouldn't have my bouncer drag you and your friends' asses out of my club." Conrad said.

" You can't reject someone who is actually looking to do business with you." Donnic said in response.

" Heh, you are lucky my daughter didn't unleash her semblance on you, otherwise you would have been shaken like an electric rag doll." Conrad said in a humorous tone.

" True." Donnic said.

" What do you want, Peagus?" Conrad demanded.

" I'm going after the Inquisition since they had just found a way to the top of my shit list." Donnic said.

" What'd they do to piss you off?" Conrad asked.

" They kidnapped a very close friend of mine." Donnic explained.

" Would this friend happen to be Ruby Rose?" Conrad inquired in a humored tone.

" Of course you would know that." Donnic said in realization.

" The First Brother has been trying to place spies in my club and have tried to infiltrate my Info-Network." Conrad explained.

" The First Brother?" Donnic asked.

" He's the main guy of the group, keeps preaching the same bullshit about how the inquisitor is a god over and over again." Conrad said.

" He sounds like an idiot." Donnic said.

" Worse, they've begun to try and create their own hybrids." Conrad explained.

" Wait, what?" Donnic said.

" Yeah, but all they create is walking corpses with minds of Grimm." Conrad said.

" What are they, suicidal?!" Donnic exclaimed.

" Anyway, what do you need kid?" Conrad asked.

" A location, do you if they keep human hostages somewhere?" Donnic asked in a determined tone.

" Yeah, there is one place." Conrad started.

" Where?" Donnic asked.

" The Inquisition use an abandoned vehicle manufacturing plant in the old quarter of the city, at this address." Conrad said, handing him a slip of paper.

" Thanks, old man." Donnic said, taking the paper off the desk.

Donnic then walked out of the office and regrouped with his teammates, but Conrad got on the phone and talked with an "old friend" of his...

" Hey, Korvac." Conrad said.

" _What is it?"_ Korvac demanded.

" I've got a way for you to take care of that pain in the ass Inquisition." Conrad said.

" _Really? You've got a solution to my employer's headache?_ " Korvac said.

" Yeah, you know Donnic Peagus?" Conrad asked.

" _That smartass with those teammates of his?_ " Korvac asked.

" Yeah, he's looking for the Inquisition since they kidnapped a friend of his." Conrad said.

" _So the children will lead us to the Inquisition, and we'll be able to kill two birds with one stone."_ Korvac said.

" Exactly." Korvac said.

" _Thank you for this Intel, the appropriate funds will be transferred to your account._ " Korvac said.

" Thank you for your patronage, old friend." Conrad said.

They concluded their call, and Team D.E.A.D was on approach to the abandoned plant...

Furiosa Automotive Plant

3:01 pm

The Furiosa Automotive Plant was long since abandoned, but Donnic was determined to find either Ruby or a possible clue to their location in this place. But they didn't know they were walking into a trap...

" What a dump." Evan said.

" Are you sure we could trust Conrad?" Desmond asked his team leader.

" He's never let me down in the past, so he won't let me down now." Donnic said.

The kids then proceeded to enter the plant, but when they had gotten inside, all they had found was old and rusted machinery, vehicles, and leaves that had blown in from the outside. They were then assaulted by unknown assailants, in which they were quickly overpowered and knocked unconscious. The First Brother stepped from the shadows, and began to speak with an altered voice due to his breather mask...

" Split them up, let's see if they can accomplish their goals divided." He said.

 **This chapter ends with Team D.E.A.D's second capture, and the unveiling of the First Brother, leader of the Inquisition. Conrad Jotter is based from the Shadow Broker of the Mass Effect series just minus the secrecy, and we will learn the story the fateful incident in which Donnic accidentally cut off the lower right forearm of his ex-girlfriend in the next chapter. Celeste " Lady Midas" Jotter is based off of Lady Sif from Marvel and Uriel from the Darksiders series due to her flight skills and the use of a greatsword. The next chapter is two parts, Part 1 will be centered on Donnic and Desmond working with an unlikely ally to rescue Ruby and Weiss, while Part 2 is centered on Evan and Andrea surviving an encounter with an enemy that is the failure of the Inquisition, and they join up with an unlikely band of allies; a squad of rogue Aletian soldiers seeking revenge for an attack that was the sneak preview at the end of Inner Demons...**

 **WAIT AND SEE**


	7. Chapter 7: Part 1

Chapter 7: Twin Battlegrounds, Part 1

U.S.S _Athena,_ 30 minutes outside Vacuo.

6:30 pm

The U.S.S _Athena_ was a smuggler vessel under the control of the Inquisition and it was sailing towards Vacuo. Following their capture, Team D.E.A.D was divided, with Donnic and Desmond being restrained inside a container aboard the _Athena_ while the siblings were sent to another ship called the _Argon Sky._ Donnic was waking up from being unconscious after being incapacitated by the attackers in the warehouse, as Desmond was nudging at his foot, and they had realized they were in a container with a white-haired woman in an Aletian military specialist uniform...

" Where are we?" Donnic asked with a grunt.

" We're on a smuggler ship heading towards Vacuo." The girl said.

" Who are you?" Desmond asked.

" Winter, Winter Schnee." She responded.

" You're Weiss's older sister." Donnic said in a surprised tone.

" Yes." Winter responded.

" How did they capture you?" Desmond asked.

" After I saw the report about the kidnapping, I immediately captured an Inquisition agent and tortured him for information." Winter explained.

" But something went wrong I take it?" Desmond asked.

" Yes, turns out he had a group of friends shadowing him the whole time." Winter said.

" Well, we got caught trying to check out a possible lead for our own search into rescuing them." Donnic said.

" Our captain has a little crush on Ruby." Desmond said.

" I think our current situation is kind of more important than that, Des." Donnic said, trying to shut him up.

" Oh really, like you didn't tell us that you chopped off your ex-girlfriend's lower right forearm?!" Desmond pointed out.

" You don't know the whole damn story so you have no right to judge me." Donnic said angrily, with not a sign of sarcasm in his voice.

" What happened?" Winter asked.

" It was 2 years ago at a charity event Conrad was hosting at the arena..." Donnic started. " It was to raise funds for a local children's hospital they were building in the city, so he held a match between his best fighters against the largest Grimm he could get. When it came to me and Celeste; we were going up against a big momma Ursa and her mate, so we split up and took on them both. I was able to slay the mate, so I went over to help out Celeste with the mother, and was delivering the killing blow when..." He said.

" What happened then?" Desmond asked.

" I had failed to see that her aura was low from that fight, and when I delivered the killing strike and was reveling in my victory; she was behind me screaming at the fact she had a profusely bleeding stump and her arm was on the ground. As I reveled in killing the Ursa, I started to take notice that something was wrong as people in the crowd were either screaming in shock or booing me. So I looked at _Valhalla's Bane,_ and realized it had been drenched with both scarlet blood and blackened blood. I turned around to see some of the folks in the crowd, paramedics on their day off, with a pissed off Conrad in tow, running towards her with trauma kits from the arena's infirmary slung over their shoulders. Conrad was busy trying to kill me while the folks were moving her out of the arena and into the prep room." He said.

" What happened after that fiasco?" Winter asked.

" Conrad threatened me, told me that I was banned from the arena and club for two whole years." Donnic started.

" What happened to Celeste? How did you end up humiliating her?" Desmond asked his team captain.

" Turns out she was undergoing a combat evaluation to get into the Aletian Huntsman Academy as there was a recruiter in the audience." Donnic responded. " With the incident, her admission request was denied, and she ended it after recovering from a coma she was in for the first month, claiming she was doing "damage control." He said.

" Man, that's rough." Desmond said.

" It's clear that you have been haunted by the guilt of that mistake." Winter said.

" Yeah, that's why I don't get cocky anymore, just stick to sarcastic, witty comments." Donnic said.

" Well, I'm glad we got the emotional part out of the way, now can we please find a way to get out of here?" Winter said.

" Agreed." Both boys said.

" Well, I might have an idea." Desmond said as he opened his cuffs.

" How did you do that?" Donnic asked.

" Get held hostage by the White Fang enough, you pick up a few tricks." Desmond said.

He released Donnic and Winter from their restraints; then they overpowered an Inquisition guard that came to investigate the container. Donnic snuck out to survey the environment, in which he observed the activities of each of the guards on duty...

" How does the guard status look?" Desmond asked.

" The Bridge is heavily guarded, guys on each of the balconies, and basically guards, guards, everywhere." Donnic said.

" Well, that's just dandy." Desmond said.

" They have the numbers, but we have the element of surprise." Winter said.

" How so?" Donnic asked in an intrigued tone.

" If we can take care of them without attracting attention to ourselves, we can incapacitate their numbers." Winter said.

" So a regretful smartass, a broody giant, and an Aletian specialist are going to take on a ship full of religious whack jobs, cool." Donnic said.

" There will obviously be more on the lower decks." Desmond pointed out.

" But there are more prisoners on this ship than soldiers." Winter said.

" We take the bridge..." Desmond said.

" We can release the prisoners and they can overpower the cultists." Winter explained.

" Some of this ship's crew maybe amongst the captives, so at least we have people who know what they are doing." Donnic pointed out.

They tiptoed out of the container and slipped past searchlights that patrolled each part of the ship; incapacitating each guard and cultist crew member that they had come across. They overtook the crane guards and pushed forward towards the bridge and Donnic snuck up on a guard who had a sneeze...

" Ugh, hay fever?" Donnic asked.

" Yeah. Wait, what?" The guard said, before being taken out by Donnic.

They slipped into the Bridge, where they found a restrained Ruby and Weiss tied to chairs in the corner of the room, and the captain was in fact the actual captain of the ship, who betrayed the smugglers he was working with to the Inquisition.

" What do you intend to do with the girls?" The Captain asked the Inquisition Lieutenant.

" They are going to be offered to Inquisitor, so they shall ascend to be mothers of the new dawn." The Lieutenant responded.

" Really, because I know a few prostitution gangs that will pay good money for them both." The captain said, before being shot and killed by The Lieutenant.

The lieutenant walked over to the girls and started gently stroke Weiss's face, as if he was trying to calm her...

" Shush, little one, you will be hailed as a mother to a new civilization." The lieutenant said.

" _Not if I have any say in the matter._ " Winter whispered.

" _Agreed._ " Donnic said.

The trio charged into the Bridge, with Donnic and Desmond taking out the guards that were at the controls and Winter going toe-to-toe with The Lieutenant. Their duel had immediately ended with Winter driving her rapier through the lieutenant's throat; while Donnic and Desmond readied themselves to turn the angry prisoners on the Inquisition soldiers...

" You ready?" Desmond asked Donnic while he was at the cage controls.

" The intercom is at my command, so hit the button." Donnic said with a snicker.

Just as Desmond hit the button, Donnic let loose a comedic line that won't be easily forgotten...

" _Attention all passengers, this is your new captain, we're having a special today of whoop-ass for the Inquisition boys onboard, so please distribute evenly."_ Donnic said over the P.A.

Alarms began to blare as the thousands of captive men and women onboard rioted all over the ship, attacking any individual flying Inquisition colors on their clothes. Winter untied her sister and Ruby, and hugged Weiss with relief that she was alright...

" Weiss, it's over now." Winter said.

" Yeah it is." Weiss said.

" Good to see that you're alright you two." Donnic said.

" Donnic wouldn't let the Inquisition get away with this kidnapping." Desmond said.

Donnic looked down to Ruby hugging him, in which he simply shrugged and hugged her back...

" Thanks for rescuing us Donnic." Ruby said.

" Well, I wouldn't be a good man if I let them turn you into a lab rat, now wouldn't I?" Donnic responded.

" Is your sister and Blake onboard?" Winter asked Ruby.

" No, they split us up so we wouldn't be found so easily." Ruby responded.

" Do you know where they took them?" Desmond asked.

" They mentioned someplace called _Argon Sky._ " Weiss responded.

" _Argon Sky_? As in the U.S.S _Argon Sky_? " Winter said.

" A ship?" Donnic asked, as some of the captives onboard took the helm of the ship, so Desmond walked over to talk to them.

" Thanks for doing that." Desmond said to a heavy set bearded man, who took control of the steering wheel.

" Anytime, I'm Barnes by the way." The man said.

" I'm Desmond, the wiseass is my team captain, Donnic." Desmond explained.

" Nice to meet you." Barnes said.

" Do you know where they had intended to take the ship?" Desmond asked.

" Looks like an atoll just off Vacuo's southern edge." A girl at the maps said.

" An atoll?" Desmond asked.

" Yeah, but its strange." The girl said.

" Why is that?" Desmond asked.

" This atoll was originally mined for dust, but it supposedly collapsed because of the mining operations there." The girl said.

" So it shouldn't be there?" Desmond said.

" _They could be hiding the entrance to Sanctuary there._ " He thought.

" The closest place from here is the port city of Meridian, we can head there and report this to the police." Barnes said.

" Keep an eye out for an airborne Aletian cruiser that looks beat to hell." Winter pointed out.

" Got it ma'am." Barnes said.

They sailed for over an hour, arriving at the enormous port city of Meridian on Vacuo's eastern edge. Barnes and Desmond talked with local authorities, and Donnic began to pick up Evan's transponder frequency...

" (static) _Hello (_ Static) _is there anybody out there?"_ Evan said.

" Evan?" Donnic said.

" _Donnic is that you?_ " Evan asked.

" Yeah, where the heck are you?" Donnic said.

" _With a group of Aletian soldiers, listen, you've got to tell the people of Meridian to evacuate._ " Evan explained.

" What?, dude, we're at Meridian right now and we have Ruby and Weiss." Donnic explained.

" _GET THEM OUT OF THERE!_ " Evan screamed.

There was then a booming sound in which Donnic raced outside to see a large Aletian airborne cruiser crash land into the western part of the city and emergency sirens going off all over the city...

" What is it? Inquisition?" Donnic asked Winter.

" Worse." Winter responded.

This left Donnic puzzled, what could be worse than the Inquisition that managed to have Winter disturbed?

 **This concludes Part 1, in which an Aletian cruiser has just crash landed in the city of Meridian. Part 2 is centered around Evan and Andrea's time on the _Argon Sky,_ in which they encounter an enemy that is born from the Inquisition's failures, and they are rescued by a group of allies and they must race to aid the people of Meridian as the enemy threatens the city's very existence. This story is getting good...**

 **WAIT AND SEE.**


	8. Chapter 8: Part 2

Chapter 8: Twin Battlefields, Part 2

U.S.S _Argon Sky,_ 30 miles from Vacuo

5:59 pm

1 hour and 30 minutes before Meridian...

Evan and Andrea awoke in the hangar bay of the _Argon Sky,_ an Aletian heavy assault carrier designed by a special branch of the Aletian military. But this ship has a bloodied history: starting with the deaths of over 72 workers in a construction accident. The next event was its mysterious disappearance during an assignment to Northern Atlas, followed up by the discovery of its entire crew turning up dead in a warehouse in the city of Acrisius. But the ship itself was never found, so any soldier in the army called it "The Doomed Ship." The truth to it's disappearance was that it had been hijacked by Inquisition agents, who turned loose their failures or "Laz" as they called them onto the ship. The siblings and partners are just about to learn about them...

" You alright?" Evan asked.

" I think so." Andrea responded.

" Where are we?" Evan said.

" Judging from the size, shape of the hangar and number of worn-down airships, we are onboard an Aletian battle cruiser, second generation." Andrea said; which had amazed her brother.

" How on earth did you know that?" Evan said.

" I paid attention in engineering class." Andrea responded.

" Okay." Evan said.

They began to hear the sound of hundreds of footsteps, and they spun around to see Yang and Blake running for their lives from human beings that looked to have segments of bone plates on their skin. They appeared to have start dragging some kind of blade behind them.

" Run!" Yang screamed.

" What the hell?" Andrea said.

" We've got to go!" Blake said, grabbing Evan's arm.

" Hey!" Evan said.

Andrea and Yang joined the running duo as the attackers pursued them, screaming like wild animals. The four kids escaped out of the hangar, with Andrea jury-rigging a bulkhead to close behind them; giving them a moment to catch their breath...

" What the hell is going on?" Evan asked.

" The Inquisition ditched us here after they abducted us, leaving us with those...things." Blake explained.

" I heard some of the guys call these things Laz." Yang added.

" Laz?" Andrea asked.

" They clearly got the idea for the name from the legend of Lazarus." Evan said.

" Great, you can tell us the story once we're off this deathtrap." Andrea remarked.

" Is there anything we need to know about this ship?" Evan asked.

" Well, we're on the _Argon Sky._ " Blake said.

" We're on the doomed ship?" Andrea said in a worried tone.

" Wasn't doomed, just hijacked." Yang said.

" The Inquisition hijacked the ship and slaughtered everyone using the Laz." Blake said.

" What the hell for?" Evan asked.

" We don't know." Blake responded.

" We need to find the comms center. That's our only chance of getting a ride out of here." Evan said.

" Do even how to operate an Aletian military communication set-up?" Yang asked.

" Trust me." Evan said in a cocky tone.

" I have a bit of know-how on these ships, so it's gonna be close-by the bridge." Andrea said.

" How would you know that?" Yang asked in a surprised tone.

" My brother has his tech-smarts, I have engineering smarts." Andrea simply responded.

They immediately took off running towards the comm center, killing any Laz along the way and Andrea leading them. They arrived in the comm room, killed two other Laz, and Evan quickly plugged in his high-tech bracer and opened a comm channel...

" Hello, hello, is there anyone out there?" Evan said.

" _Argon Sky, this is Sierra-Delta-niner, we hear you._ " A voice on the radio said.

" Sierra-Delta, this is Evan Williams, we are trapped on the ship with two of the abducted Beacon students and unidentified hostiles." Evan said.

" _Williams, this is Commander Dante Perez, what are you doing on a military issue ship?"_ Dante asked.

" We didn't get here by choice dude, just get here before we get munched on by possibly undead freaks." Evan said.

" _We're on our way, get to a hangar bay._ " Dante ordered.

" We'll use one of the alternate ones since the main is infested with those things." Evan said.

" _We'll be there in 10 minutes, over and out._ " Dante said.

" Is there a secondary hangar?" Evan asked his sister.

" Yes, the cargo hangar, its on the third level of the lower decks." Andrea said.

" Well what are we standing around for? Come on!" Yang said.

The kids raced to the cargo elevator and rode it down to the third level in hopes of using the cargo elevator to escape. But Evan gets separated from the group in a Laz ambush, and discovers something in the ship's systems that shocked him. It was malware program that had infected the ship's controls, programming the ship to head to a major trading city in Vacuo...

" _I've got to warn them._ " Evan said as he raced to the open cargo bay doors.

" Andrea, where are you?" Evan screamed into his personal headset.

" RIGHT HERE!" Andrea screamed as the airship appeared in the open exit.

Evan jumped to the airship, and was pulled aboard by Yang. Dante was a young man in an Aletian troopers uniform with a grey cloak over it and a sword at his side and a rifle in his hand, and he was among three others.

" Xavier, crowd control." Dante said the taller boy, pointing towards the large group of Laz charging them.

" Coming right up." Xavier responded, pulling a large shotgun off his back and starting to shoot at the Laz.

" You kids alright?" The blonde-haired girl, Alexis, asked.

" We're good." Andrea said.

" That ship needs to be destroyed." Evan said.

" What do you mean?" Dante asked.

" That ship is programmed to fly right to a massive populated area in Vacuo." Evan explained.

" Where is programmed to fly?" The other boy, Blaze, asked before there was a large boom.

Xavier looked to see the _Argon Sky's_ engines had fired up; accelerating the ship towards Vacuo's direction with great speed...

" Dante, he's right. It's gaining speed and heading to Vacuo, fast." Xavier said.

" Blaze, follow that ship!" Dante ordered.

" Got it, hang on." Blaze said as the airship spun around and gave chase.

 _Currently..._

Meridian Shipyards

6:35 pm

Winter, Weiss, Ruby, Donnic, and Desmond were staring in shock at the fact they just saw the _Argon Sky_ crash land in the city. Desmond was handed a pair of binoculars by Barnes, and he looked to see hundreds of Laz pouring out of the wreck of the massive cruiser...

" You were right about those Laz things. There are hundreds of those things pouring out of the wreck." Desmond said.

" We need to get over there and help." Winter said.

" If those things wander into the residential district, they're gonna overrun the place." Weiss said.

" Well, what are we standing around for, let's go!" Ruby said.

" You heard the lady, let's roll!" Donnic said.

The five of them raced off the _Athena,_ leaving it in Barnes's care and hurrying to the crash site with intentions in the aiding in the containment efforts. They ran past hundreds of panicking civilians and dock workers, and crossed paths with Evan, Andrea, Yang, Blake, and Xavier and Dante.

" Yang!" Ruby said as she ran up and hugged her sister.

" I'm glad that you're alright, Ruby." Yang said.

" We better get moving, the Laz are going to be all over this district soon." Evan said.

" Agreed." Dante said.

" Commander Perez?" Winter asked.

" Hello, Miss Schnee, whatever you have to say is gonna have to be put on hold." Dante said.

" Okay." Winter said.

They raced to the area of the wreck, witnessing hundreds of Laz wandering all over the street, standing between them and the wreck. An overturned Military truck was seen in the street and the remains of a soldier was seen to have been cradling something...

" What's that?" Ruby asked, pointing the metal object in the dead soldier's arms.

" A transmitter, for a heavy assault strike package." Dante said with excitement.

" We can use that to take out the _Argon Sky._ " Winter said.

" Alright, clear a path so we can get that transmitter." Dante ordered everyone.

They all fought their way through the street, each killing Laz that got in the way of them reaching their goal: the military transmitter. But the Laz were proving too great, as more and more kept flooding the streets even after they acquired the transmitter. Evan took refuge in the overturned truck to program it, leaving the others to contend with the attacking Laz, but there were too many coming towards them...

" EVAN, WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING IN THERE, PLEASE HURRY UP!" Donnic screamed.

" We're completely surrounded!" Ruby screamed.

A Laz nearly took hold of Ruby, but a gunshot rang out and blew the Laz's head away, as a group of gang members emerged from the alley behind Ruby guns blazing. Donnic ended up being saved by a group of homeless vagrants wielding melee weapons and guns, led by a homeless man carrying a shotgun...

" Thanks for the save man." Donnic said.

" Anytime, names Harlan, by the way." The man said.

" I'm Donnic." He responded.

" What the hell are these things, some Aletian weapon?" Harlan asked.

" No, it isn't, these things are the Inquisition's failed attempts at what Inquisitor is doing." Donnic explained.

" It's the Inquisition's fault?" Tyreese, the Bear-Faunus gang leader said.

" Yeah, they tried to make Human-Grimm hybrids just like the guy they worship is doing." Andrea said.

" Inquisitor is making human-Grimm hybrids?" Harlan said in a shocked tone.

" Yeah, but what's happening here is the mistake of his cult following." Donnic said.

" That's why if we want to kill the source of these things, we've got to blow that ship." Dante explained.

" With what?" One of Tyreese's gang members asked.

" With this, it's programmed to direct a heavy assault payload that can blow anything that it's marking away." Evan explained as he exited the truck, holding the transmitter.

" So if you can get to the ship, you can wipe these things out." Harlan figured.

" Precisely, but I'm a little unsure that the military is aware we are going to set this thing up." Evan figured.

" Oh, they'll be aware." Tyreese said.

" You sure of that?" Donnic asked.

" My brother is in the army, I'll let him know that you'll need a heavy assault payload on that ship." Tyreese said.

" Me and the folks can try to distract these things and save anyone who couldn't get out on time." Harlan said.

" My guys can back you up." Tyreese said with Harlan agreeing.

" So we have a plan, good." Dante said.

Everyone went to work, Harlan's people and Tyreese's gang evacuated a group of kids who were trapped on a bus and pushed hordes of Laz with police fire support. Donnic and his team joined up with Dante's team and they proceeded to set up the transmitter and escaped on Dante's airship and they watched as a Heavy Missile obliterated the _Argon Sky..._

" After this mess, The Inquisition is finished." Evan said.

" You can tell the First Brother that when we find him." Dante said.

 **This concludes Part 2, in which Meridian has been defended by the unified efforts of Team D.E.A.D, a group of armed vagrants, Commander Dante Perez's group, and a close-knit group of gang members, who defended their territory from the invading Laz. In the aftermath of the incident, the Government of Vacuo has declared war on the Inquisition, so the next chapter will be centered on the army of Vacuo and Team D.E.A.D leading a full-scale assault on the last bastion of The Inquisition. But as the battle winds down, Team D.E.A.D comes face to face with their true enemy...**

 **WAIT AND SEE.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Devil

Chapter 9: The Devil's Ultimatum

U.S.S _Oahu,_ International waters

9:30 am

( _Narration by Winter._ )

After the events of Meridian, Vacuo's government immediately convened to discuss the matter of the Laz. But their meeting concluded with a unanimous vote for a declaration of war against the ones responsible for the creation of the Laz; The Inquisition. The Vacuo Army launched an aggressive campaign against them, destroying their operations in the entire kingdom, and now they were preparing for the end fight. While the campaign was raging, The First Brother ordered all Inquisition members to retreat to their last known bastion: an old Black ops site from the Faunus wars dubbed Adamant. The _Oahu_ was transporting the military task force that was commanded by General Donald August, or " The Firewind" as his soldiers called him. I was going to be joining Donnic's and Perez's team, and we were going to be delivering the killing blow ourselves...

" We'll be riding in with First Company, that means we get to hit the Inquisition first." Dante said.

" Good, We need some ass to kick right now." Donnic said.

" Now, you folks are going to either capture or kill The First Brother, if you kill him, we wouldn't mind." August said.

" If we capture him, you'll probably want to give him a trial with the death penalty." Donnic guessed.

" Damn straight." August said.

" Do we have an idea where he'll be located?" Winter asked.

" Our hackers confirmed that his followers will move him to the central atrium, which is the one place in the facility that can be easily defended." August responded.

" So we'll have to hit him in a way he'll never see coming." Winter figured.

" Agreed." Dante said.

" Well, we have a battle plan, now lets brief the guys." August said.

They briefed the forces that were going to aid them in this fight, and they loaded up the airships and fighters that awaited on the flight deck. They took off from the _Oahu_ and approached Adamant, which was a large collection of towers in the water. Two fighters moved ahead of the group, and the airship Donnic's group watched them at work...

" _Stingray 2-5, we are clear to engage hostiles at Anti-air positions._ " The pilot of one fighter said.

" _Copy that, Echo 6-9, weapons free._ " The other fighter pilot said, firing two missiles that obliterated two positions ahead.

The Battle was in full swing as fighters engaged hostile positions, and airships deployed their troops. The airships carrying Donnic's team and Dante's group dropped them off at a balcony area after a gunship wiped out the inquisition soldiers there.

" All right, let's find this bastard." Dante said.

" Agreed, let's move people." Donnic said.

They moved into the building, clearing out three more soldiers that tried to stop them. The Adamant Facility was massive, and Evan was able to hardwire and reprogram some of the Facility's old defenders, high-tech mech soldier units. But along the way, they overheard some hostiles talking on the facility's vid-comm system with The First Brother...

" _Unit 14, do you have a visual on the traitor?_ " The First Brother asked over the facility's old vid-comm system.

" Negative sir, she and her compatriots have yet to reveal themselves." The Captain said.

" _Your unit is to find and kill them, then aid your brothers and sisters on the battlements._ " The First Brother ordered.

" Understood sir." The captain said, before the First Brother terminated the call.

" _Firebird this is Kingpin, come in._ " Dante whispered into his radio.

" _I hear you kingpin, what is it?_ " August said.

" _We've discovered the existence of possible traitors in enemy ranks, moving to secure._ " Dante said.

" _Copy that, I'll have an airship on standby to extract them._ " August said.

The group made their way through the facility and encountered the same enemy unit from before, only this time they were firing at a group of people wearing the same colors as them. The group was four different individuals, two were Faunus while the other two were human beings. The one firing a pistol was a cat-Faunus with snow-white hair wearing an armored suit that made her look like she rides motorcycles too much, while the man firing a rifle was wearing what looked like to be a security officer's uniform, just with Inquisition colors. They were protecting a heavy-set panda Faunus who was tending to the wounds of what appeared to be a 16-yr-old girl.

" We need to help them." Alexis, a member of Dante's group, said.

" Haul ass, people." Dante ordered.

They leapt down from the balcony they were on and attacked the enemy unit, slaying them one-by-one. After the smoke had cleared, the Faunus girl and the man approached the group...

" Man, you folks sure know how to fight." The girl said.

" You four alright?" Dante asked.

" No, my daughter, she's hurt bad." The man said.

" How bad is she hurt?" Andrea asked.

" She- she has a sever rifle shot to her torso." The Panda-Faunus said.

" You folks have names? Because I'm not planning on giving random nicknames." Donnic asked.

" I'm Sera Leonus, and this is Will Ryder." The Cat-Faunus said.

" The panda is Jameson Po, and that's my daughter Mirabelle." Will said.

" Great, I'm Donnic, and these are my teammates." Donnic said, referring to his team.

" I'm Evan." Evan said.

" I'm his sister, Andrea." Andrea said.

" I'm...Desmond." Desmond said sternly.

" What's his problem?" Dante asked Donnic.

" Desmond's family had been victims of a White Fang attack that left his mother confined to a wheelchair, and nearly ruined their Dust business." Donnic explained.

" Oh." Donnic said.

" _Kingpin to Firewind, we have the defectors, though one is injured."_ Winter said over the radio.

" _Copy that, there's an open courtyard just ahead, get them there for evac._ " August said.

" _Yes sir._ " Winter responded.

" All right, let's move them out." Dante said.

Andrea walked over to help Jameson with the injured Mirabelle, while the others conversed a plan for evacuating the civilians...

" How'd she get injured?" Andrea asked.

" First Brother did this, as a way to torture Will after we made the call." Jameson explained.

" You guys were the ones who sold out the location of Adamant?" Andrea asked in a surprised tone.

" Well, my daughter was the one who sold this place out." Jameson said.

" Where is she now?" Andrea asked.

" Right there." Jameson said, pointing to Sera.

" But she's a cat-Faunus." Andrea pointed out.

" She's my adopted daughter, her parents were killed in a White Fang attack." Jameson explained.

" Well that clears things up." Andrea said.

The group concluded their talk and they raced to the open courtyard, clearing out more Inquisition cultists as an airship arrived and took the four away. But as they left, Donnic looked down and saw a large submersible rise up at a small platform nearby their location, and the devil himself stepped out.

" Well that's just peachy." Donnic said.

" What?" Winter asked.

" The devil himself just showed up." Donnic said, pointing at Inquisitor.

" Oh shit." Blaze whispered under his breath.

" What the hell is he doing here?" Xavier said.

" Well the Inquisition was trying to copy his work, so maybe he's here to punish the copy cats." Donnic figured.

" True, he's probably here for that." Evan figured.

They proceeded with their mission, arriving at the facility's central atrium where the first brother was hiding. But there were dead cultist littering the stairwell to the upper balcony, so they tiptoed to the second floor, seeing members of Inquisitor's private army holding a group of cultists at gunpoint...

" Listen up! Our employer is willing to offer any member of the Inquisition amnesty and place in the organization, if you are willing to renounce this faction's practices." The Commander said.

" But we were simply carrying out his will." The lead cultist said, before being shot in the head.

" WHO ELSE THINKS THAT THEY KNOW WHAT OUR EMPLOYER'S WILL IS?!" The Commander screamed.

A sheer silence fell upon the crowd of cultists that the soldiers had them at gunpoint. Murmurs began to spread amongst them, and one cultist, a young girl spoke up...

" I'm willing to renounce." The girl said.

" That's a good girl, release her from her binds." The Commander said, ordering a trooper next to him.

The trooper walked over to the girl and taking off her wrist binds, and then directing her to stand next to the Commander. She did so, and The Commander decided to speak with her...

" What's your name, girl?" The Commander asked.

" Mary Ellen." The cultist said shyly.

" That's a lovely name, go ahead and have a seat over there, then we'll take you and any more of your little friends down to the sub. _"_ The Commander said in a calm tone, pointing to a long bench at the wall.

" O-Okay." Mary Ellen said, walking over to the bench.

" All right, does anyone else want to follow Mary Ellen's example?" The Commander asked.

" _Geez, this guy is clearly a sadistic smartass._ " Donnic whispered as another cultist joined Mary Ellen.

" _That guy is Eric Maddox, ex-Vale military._ " Dante whispered.

Just after 10 minutes, 13 of those 20 cultists that Maddox's soldiers had captured had joined Mary Ellen in siding with Inquisitor himself. That number then grew to 16, and the remaining four were executed as they had refused to renounce the Inquisition's practices. Maddox ordered his men to move the 16 to the submarine, and the group made their way to the ground floor, and discovered Inquisitor arguing with the First Brother...

" But my lord, we were simply carrying out your will." The First Brother said.

" No, you were servicing your own arrogance." Inquisitor countered.

" Sir, we had no idea..." The First Brother started.

" NO, YOU HAD NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL YOU WERE DOING. _"_ Inquisitor said angrily.

" My lord?" The First Brother said, sounding a little scared.

" You are arrogant to assume what my will is, you and your "cult" are children playing with a loaded gun that has gone off in your face. Because of your arrogance, your followers are getting slaughtered by the fury of a nation that you unleashed your abominations upon. Your demeanor is nothing short of a imbecile child who thinks that they know everything that plays out in the world, and furthermore, you attempted to pollute the vision I have set for them." Inquisitor said.

" But all we have done is for you!" The First Brother exclaimed.

" That was a mistake, so now I am here to correct it." Inquisitor said, drawing his cane sword and severing the head of The First Brother.

The First Brother's body slunk to the floor with a loud bang as his armor collided with the metal, and the balcony they were standing on gave way and they fell to the floor below...

" Well, shit." Donnic said, looking up at the soldiers who had weapons trained on them.

Inquisitor maneuvered his way past the soldiers, and then came face to face with Donnic. Inquisitor was as tall as Xavier, wearing a metal breather mask that was black as night with red lenses at the eye slots so he could see, and a suit of power armor the same color, wrapped in a red cloak.

" So you are the child leader of the so-called "team" that has been giving Korvac a headache." Inquisitor said.

" I prefer the term "young adult" and are we really giving your right-hand guy a headache?" Donnic said.

" Yes, he also mentioned you were a smartass." Inquisitor stated.

" I prefer the term "suave rogue." Donnic said.

" You are even more arrogant than that fool was." Inquisitor said, pointing to the body of the First Brother.

" No, he was just plain psychotic." Donnic said.

" What do you hope to gain by fighting me? A shiny medal? Or your name in history as the young man who killed a visionary?" Inquisitor asked.

" I usually prefer the medal for taking down Atlas's most wanted terrorist." Donnic said.

" ( _Scoff)_ The kingdom of Atlas is overpopulated with ignorant jarheads who think a war is going to start just as they turn the corner of a hallway or the page of a book." Inquisitor said.

" But it's my home, so I'll fight you because of your hateful comments." Donnic remarked.

" Well, it is pointless to fight against the change that is coming to the world." Inquisitor said.

" You mean your intentions to wipe out everyone in Atlas?" Donnic asked before getting punched in the stomach by Inquisitor.

" Do not speak as if you know my plans. You have humored me enough boy, so I'm going to let you off with a warning: INTERFERE WITH MY PLANS AGAIN, I WILL RIP YOUR WORLD APART. _"_ Inquisitor said.

Inquisitor walked out of the room with his men, leaving five of them behind to execute the entire group. But before the soldiers could squeeze their triggers, a mysterious man in a trench coat appeared with a revolver in hand, and he killed all five of the soldiers without missing each one once. He pulled out a little device and dropped it Donnic's lap, tipped his fedora to him, and then disappeared into the shadows...

" Well, he seemed...nice." Donnic said to his speechless group members.

 **This chapter concludes with the fall of the Inquisition and Donnic receiving an Ultimatum from Inquisitor himself. Also included was a special cameo appearance by the mysterious stranger of the _Fallout_ series, as he saved the lives of Donnic and his group. This also lead to a clue of Inquisitor being dropped on Donnic's lap in the form of a data drive. The next chapter starts with the aftermath of the battle, and a mystery leads to a startling revelation...**

 **WAIT AND SEE.**


	10. Chapter 10: Runs in the family

Chapter 10: Runs in the family

U.S.S _Oahu_ , Outside Adamant Facility

10:13 am

The Military forces were moping up in the facility, solidifying their victory over the Inquisition. While they were doing that, Inquisitor escaped with his soldiers and the defectors from the cult and disappeared from the battlefield entirely in his sub. Donnic, his teammates, Commander Perez, his associates, and Winter regrouped on the bridge of the _Oahu_ with the four defectors and General August to discuss the most recent ultimatum that Inquisitor had issued to Donnic. The other matter they were discussing was the mysterious stranger's data drive that he had given to them...

" So Inquisitor threatens to rip our personal worlds apart, and a mysterious nice guy hands me a data drive, how strange can this day get?" Donnic said.

" He's only threatening us because he feels threatened himself." Winter figured.

" Back there, you said that he referred to the hybrids as "them" correct?" Andrea asked.

" My ears were working then, Andrea, he did say that." Donnic responded.

" Have you been able decipher what was on that drive, Mr. Williams?" General August said.

" Yes." Evan said, piggybacking the ship's holographic map.

" What are you doing?" Dante asked in a surprised tone.

" Showing you." He started. " It's a map of Remnant, but two different locations are highlighted on it, Robert Darnell's old estate in Atlas, and some old private investigator's office in Vale." Evan explained.

" Why are those two locations highlighted?" Desmond asked.

" They are oddly enough emitting two separate signals that seem to interlock with each other." Evan responded.

" How would a complete stranger find out about it?" Alexis asked.

" Must have come across it in his travels." Blaze figured.

" Well he's good at disappearing, none of my soldiers saw him enter or leave Adamant." August said.

" So what do we do now?" Winter asked.

" We should probably check out these leads." Dante figured.

" We could check out the Vale lead." Donnic said.

" But none of us have ever been to the city, we'd get lost in minutes." Desmond said.

" Way to be supportive Des." Donnic said.

" We won't get lost." Andrea said.

" How?" Desmond asked.

" I got a couple of friends in Vale who can show us around." Andrea said.

" Why can't we just ask Ruby to show us around?" Donnic asked.

" She can't, she's up to her chin in schoolwork." Andrea responded.

" Great, so we're stuck with your friends." Donnic said.

" Hey, would you like to know that they are friends with Ruby." Andrea pointed out.

" They can basically put in a good word for you." Evan added.

" Then we better meet quick." Donnic said in a ridiculous tone.

" We'll check out the estate if you're taking the Vale lead." Winter said.

" We're currently heading to Port Poseidon, you can catch a transport to Atlas and Vale from there." August said.

" I'll let them know to meet us at the transport hub when we arrive in Vale." Andrea said. " Oh, and Donnic?" She added.

" Yes?" Donnic asked.

" The older one is interested in girls, so you can't flirt with her." Andrea said.

" Aw, shucks." Donnic said in a sarcastic tone.

The ship arrived in Port Poseidon, the largest military controlled port in Vacuo's waters. August got them clearance for passage to each location as a reward for aiding them in the fight against the Inquisition, and each group proceeded to their destination...

Vale Transport Hub.

10:40 am

Alexis Domino and her baby sister Nephele waited at the transport hub in the city for Andrea and the others to arrive. The siblings had changed since their reunion with their mother, Nephele's combat gear had been upgraded, now she wore a medium set of armor, while Alexis had become more proficient with sword and staff combat. She had become exceptionally skilled in the use of _Valthael_ and _Angelus_ and Nephele used a new set of daggers called _Frozen Midnight_ and _Broken Dawn._ The transport landed with a deep rumble, and Team D.E.A.D stepped off and went to the meeting place and the girls stepped out from behind the corner...

" Donnic, meet Alexis and Nephele Domino, my close friends." Andrea said.

" So you're Andrea's team captain?" Alexis said.

" The one and only." Donnic said.

" He doesn't look like much sis." Nephele said.

" If you heard some stories about how I am in a fight, you'd sing a different tone." Donnic said.

" Andrea, you didn't tell us the guy was a smartass." Alexis said.

" Language." Nephele pointed out.

" Okay, how do you two know my sister?" Evan said.

" Oh, you're the nerdy brother she told us about." Nephele said.

" What? Nerdy? I am hurt sis." Evan said.

" Nerdy is sometimes a good thing, Evan. They get all the chicks." Donnic said.

" True." Evan said.

" How did you girls meet Andrea?" Desmond asked.

" Met her when she was part of that exchange student program awhile back, she hung out with us and we got along." Alexis explained.

" Yeah, oh, how's Neo?" Andrea asked.

" She doing great, her grades in school have improved." Alexis said.

" Told you that "initiative" idea would work." Andrea said.

Donnic had a slight smirk to his face at the mentioning of "initiative", which Evan looked to his captain with a similar smirk on his face. They both understood what kind of "initiative" that Andrea had instructed Alexis to give her girlfriend...

" Anyway, what's up?" Alexis asked Andrea.

" Can you take us to this address, there's something important there that we need to find." Andrea said, handing Alexis a slip of paper with the address of the investigator's office on it.

" Ah, that's the address of Thomas King, a private investigator who died a while back." Nephele said.

" Can you take us there?" Evan asked.

" Sure, it's actually a couple of blocks away from here." Alexis said.

" Lead the way." Donnic said.

The building the Domino siblings had lead the kids to was a large apartment complex that was worn down and rugged. Windows were either busted or boarded up, and the door fell off just at the moment Desmond set his hand on the doorknob.

" Way to go, Desmond." Donnic said, which lead to Andrea punching him in the arm.

" The office is on the second floor." Alexis explained.

" Okay." Evan said.

They proceeded to the top floor and entered the worn-down and tattered office to hear a beeping sound coming from somewhere in the room. They looked in every corner of the room to see if they could find the source, and it was found when a book fell off the top shelf and hit Donnic on the head, spilling a memory core onto the floor.

" Ow!" Donnic said, rubbing his head.

" Oh relax, you didn't complain when an Ursa hit you in the face during that job in Jacinto, but now you complain when a book bonks you on the head?" Desmond said.

" Maybe it's a sign, Des." Evan figured.

" Laugh it up punks." Donnic said.

" Wait, what's that?" Andrea said, pointing to the drive.

Nephele walked over and picked up the drive, and Evan then walked over and took it from her and looked at it carefully...

" What is it?" Alexis asked.

" A memory core, for an assistant bot." Evan said.

" An assistant bot?" Donnic asked.

" Yeah, Private Investigators are always those who use them the most." Evan explained.

While they were looking over the core, Dante and his group were going to find the second piece to the puzzle...

Darnell Estate, Atlas

11:15 am

The Darnell Estate was a rundown, broken building on the plains of the Corbulo province in western Atlas, just outside Darnell's home city of Olympiad. Dante's group and Winter stood outside wondering why the signal was coming from inside the building...

" Why would a signal be coming from this dump?" Alexis Foster asked.

" There must be more to this house than meets the eye." Blaze said.

" He's got a point, there must be something inside that's emitting the signal, something that doesn't belong in the house." Dante figured.

" Xavier, care to knock?" Winter asked.

" With pleasure." Xavier said.

Xavier walked up the building's stone steps and kicked the doors open and a gust of wind blew the leaves in front of the door and dust away...

" Drafty, these old places." Xavier said.

" Let's go. I don't want to be here when the shit hits the fan." Dante pointed out.

" Good point, Grimm like to come out at night." Winter said.

They entered the main hall of the house, and looked around to see worn-down, and dusty furniture all over the place. Cobwebs covered some of the doorways to a couple of the rooms on the ground floor, so they quickly conversed a plan of action...

" All right, Xavier, Blaze, and Winter, you guys cover the floors down here, Alexis and I will look upstairs." Dante said.

" Why do you always make us both work together?" Alexis said with a slight annoyance.

" Because we're partners." Dante said in response.

" No, you're actually partners with my boyfriend, but he got reassigned after you took up that job in the North." Alexis said.

" Should we give you two some alone time? Because we adults got work to do." Winter said.

" No, it's fine." Dante said with annoyance.

Blaze and Dante proceeded upstairs while Xavier searched down stairs with Alexis and Winter. They looked around to see what they could find, and after a couple of minutes of searching, Xavier found something that was hidden in the maintenance closet.

" Found something." Xavier said.

" What'd you find?" Alexis asked as Xavier was carrying something out of the closet.

" This." Xavier said, putting down a large robot.

" A PI's Assistant robot?" Winter asked.

" What's this doing here?" Alexis said.

Dante and Blaze came downstairs after Alexis radioed to them about what Xavier found. They regrouped in the lobby and were picked up by Winter's personal airship and they flew to Vale to regroup with Donnic's team...

Beacon Academy library, Vale

12:15 pm

Both groups met up at Beacon's library to discuss what they had found with the hopes it would get them anywhere to finding out why the stranger gave them the drive. They had the robot be installed with a fresh power cell since it's original had degraded rapidly, and all they had to do next was install the memory core...

" Ok, here it goes." Evan said, inserting the memory core.

The robot began to shake uncontrollably, until it stood up and powered on...

" UNIT 4734 ONLINE, RUNNING SYSTEM DIAGNOSTICS, SAFETY PROTOCOLS ON, CYBERDEFENSE SUITES ACTIVE, ARMOR: PRIMED, SELF-DEFENSE WEAPONS ON, ACTIVATING PERSONALITY PROGRAM." The robot said.

" Ok." Evan said.

" _Ello, everybody, my name is Wallace._ " The Robot said in a thick, foreign accent.

" Hello Wallace, my name is Andrea, and these are my friends." Andrea said.

" _Greetings Miss, I would like most sincerely let you know of the most fantastic find in history._ " Wallace said.

" Why are you talking like that?" Donnic asked.

" _My personality AI is programmed with that of Wallace Williby, the finest inspector in all of Remnant."_ Wallace said.

" Okay, why were you separated from your memory core?" Dante asked.

" _Mr. King had separated me from my memory matrix to prevent our discoveries from falling into the hands of the sinister menace, Inquisitor._ " Wallace explained.

" What are your discoveries?" Winter asked Wallace.

" _We had learned the identity of Inquisitor, or should I say William Jacob Darnell, son of Robert Darnell._ " Wallace said.

" Wait, what?" Everybody said.

" _Inquisitor is in sure fact, Robert Darnell's son._ " Wallace said.

" That could explain how he knew about the hybrids." Alexis Domino said.

" We need to share this information with General Ironwood." Winter said.

" He'll be glad to know the guy who managed to bring Atlas to it's knees in fear just happens to be the son of a psychopathic scientist who has been dead for awhile." Donnic said.

" _Well, if he lives long enough, James Ironwood can make sure he gets a speedy trial._ " Wallace said.

" Wait, what do you mean if he lives long enough?" Nephele asked.

" _The poor gent is sick, sick to point where he has to wear a suit of modified power armor just to keep himself alive._ " Wallace said.

" What is he sick with?" Desmond asked.

" _Mutation, he is sick with a mutation that was the result of an experimental cure for the infertility of the precursor hybrids._ " Wallace explained.

 _"_ Precursor Hybrids? Infertility?" Donnic said.

" Must mean the Hybrids his father had created." Evan figured.

" _Precisely bruv, the cure mutated some of the cells in his lungs, causing them to swell up like a sponge, causing severe respiratory issues. Poor boy was practically choking to death._ " Wallace explained.

" So what does the armor do for him? _"_ Evan asked.

" _Why, It has Nano-mites that are constantly suppressing the mutated cells, prolonging his life._ " Wallace said.

 _"_ So now we have knowledge on our enemy. _"_ Donnic said.

" I'll contact General Ironwood to tell him what we've learned. _"_ Winter said.

Winter's scroll began to go off violently, and she answered it hoping it to be General Ironwood, but it was his assistant instead...

" _Operative Schnee?_ " Nyssa, Ironwood's assistant, said in a worried tone.

" Nyssa? What's wrong? What?" Winter said before concluding her call.

" What's wrong, Winter?" Andrea asked.

" General Ironwood, he's been attacked." Winter said.

" What? By Who?" Dante asked.

" Brigadier General Bennett." Winter said.

Everyone was speechless at what Winter said, the traitor in the Aletian government has just shown himself...

 **This chapter concludes with Inquisitor's Identity revealed: that he is the son of Robert Darnell, and is being kept alive by a high-tech suit of power armor that prevents his lungs from choking to death. But it also ends with a shock as Ironwood has been attacked by Brigadier General Bennett, who has been forced to reveal that he is a traitor. The next chapter shows what happened between Ironwood and Bennett, and then the kids discover how Sanctuary looks...**

 **WAIT AND SEE.**


	11. Chapter 11: Descent

Chapter 11: Descent

U.S.S _Constantine_ , Skies over Kronos

12:00 pm

While Donnic and his group were waging war against the ruthless Inquisition, Ironwood was carrying out an investigation into the Aletian forces to look for the traitor that has been selling out secrets to Inquisitor over the course of the attacks. He was working with several different leaders in the different branches of the military, searching through each communication network to see if the traitor had been using Aletian channels to speak with Inquisitor. During his investigation, he stumbled across a heavily encrypted communications channel that had been used a lot, but the identity of the user had surprised him...

" James, what is the meaning of this meeting?" Bennett asked his associate.

It had belonged to his former mentor, Brigadier General Christopher Bennett.

" You are aware that I had been carrying out the investigation into a possible info leak in our military, correct?" Ironwood said.

" Yes, I hope you found something." Bennett said in a supportive tone.

" I did, arrest him." Ironwood said to the two soldiers who emerged from the shadows.

" What the hell?" Bennett said.

" Brigadier General, You are hereby under arrest for treason against the Aletian people." Ironwood said.

Bennett immediately knew he had been compromised, but he knew more than what he had taught General Ironwood back in their younger years. He immediately started to chuckle...

" What's so funny?" Ironwood asked.

" Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy. When will you remember my teachings?" Bennett said.

" Of course I remembered what you taught me, how do you think I caught you?" Ironwood said.

" Well, I didn't teach you everything I know." Bennett said, activating one of his cufflinks, which was actually a sonic emitter.

The soldiers screamed out in pain as Bennett escaped from his handcuffs, and attacked Ironwood when he reached for a pistol, drawing a knife. The General combated his former mentor, thinking he had the upper hand, only for Bennett to overpower him and drive the knife into his side. Crimson was just starting to soak into Ironwood's uniform, and Bennett tossed his former student into his desk...

" Inquisitor is not a terrorist, just the leader of Remnant's second largest military superpower that rivals that of Atlas." Bennett said with a chuckle.

Ironwood wanted to find the words to say to his treasonous mentor, but the pain from being stabbed was too much for him. Bennett turned around and executed the two soldiers with a sidearm he had hidden in his sleeve, then walked out of his office. Nyssa, Ironwood's secretary, came rushing in and called for medics, then called Winter to warn her. Meanwhile, Bennett was extracted and brought to a carrier off the coast, which transported him to a series of towers out on the sea, where he contacted Inquisitor...

" I'm deeply sorry sir, My assignment has been compromised." Bennett said.

 _"_ _You should not blame yourself Bennett, no one could have anticipated Ironwood would be relentless in his search._ " Inquisitor said.

" Well, I did leaving him bleeding in his office on his personal flagship." Bennett said.

" _Yes, you did._ " Inquisitor said in an impressed tone.

" What will I do now?" Bennett asked.

" _You will take up your position as Sanctuary's Head Administrator._ " Inquisitor said.

"Sir?" Bennett asked.

" _Yes Christopher, you are going to the Nation._ " Inquisitor said.

Beacon Academy Library, Vale

12:16 pm

The group had just activated Wallace, the former robotic assistant to Private Investigator Thomas King. Wallace revealed that Inquisitor is actually William Jacob Darnell, the son of the deceased Aletian mad scientist Robert Darnell. They had also learned that his power armor is preventing him from choking to death due to a mutation in his lungs that are causing them to seal up, and they are now visibly shaken by the discovery of the attack on General Ironwood...

" Is he alright?" Andrea asked.

" He's going to have to be hospitalized for a severe stab wound to his upper torso." Winter said.

" Bennett must have been Inquisitor's spy in the Atlas Military." Desmond figured.

" Could be, who else could be the info leak?" Donnic said.

" What was Bennett's position in the military?" Alexis F. asked Winter.

" He was... the Head of Military Intelligence." Winter said in a tone of realization.

" Exactly, that's the perfect place for a spy to hide." Alexis F. said.

" Who else in the military is involved in the hunt for Inquisitor?" Evan asked.

" There was obviously General Ironwood, Naval Administrator Cole, and... Brigadier General Thomas Marrow." Winter said.

" What's his position?" Desmond asked.

" I can answer that, he's the head of the Power Trooper division of the army." Dante said.

" Wait, what's a power trooper?" Donnic asked.

" Basically the heavy hitters of the army due to their use of power armor." Dante explained.

" We should get this Intel to him, then." Andrea said.

" Wait sis, can this Marrow guy be trusted?" Evan asked.

" He can, he hates Inquisitor with a passion and will do anything." Winter explained.

" So it's settled then, we're going back to Atlas." Donnic said.

" _Right, let's go knock the living daylights out of a terrorist._ " Wallace said in his accent.

" Hell yeah!" Blaze said, smacking the robot's back.

They concluded their discussion, with Winter adding the fact that Marrow was actually the youngest Brigadier General in the Aletian Military at only the age of 18. They loaded up in Winter's airship and flew to Atlas's central military installation which was codenamed with a name no one had anticipated:FORT VAHALLA. The structure was enormous, housing the central leadership of each branch of the military, allowing for proper coordination of special operations. They made their way to Marrow's office, and found him concluding a discussion with the Atlas Council...

" Um, Hello?" Dante said.

" Ah, Commander Perez, can you give me a reason not to press this button and have you arrested for going AWOL?" Marrow said.

" Even better, we'll let you talk to Wallace." Dante said.

" Who?" Marrow asked.

" _Me, you tosser!"_ Wallace said.

After 13 minutes of explaining the entirety of Wallace's data on Inquisitor, Marrow seemed to have actually been convinced by what has been told to him...

" Now you know everything we know." Winter said.

" Knowing is only half the battle." Donnic said.

" You got that from that promo we saw a while back." Desmond said to Donnic.

" So that explains everything, then?" Marrow asked.

" Yes, that is all the information Wallace and his former master were able to gather." Winter responded.

" I see, do you understand the situation currently present is in fact very delicate?" Marrow said to Winter.

" Wait, what?" Winter said.

" The reputation of our nation's military has been damaged greatly because of our failed attempts at stopping the attacks. People have lost faith in the military, even our leadership, as we have failed to stop only one terrorist and his private army, who have in fact, brought us, Remnant's largest military superpower, to it's knees in fear." Marrow said.

" I hadn't expected it to have gotten this bad, sir." Winter said.

" Well it has, we don't even know where Inquisitor is hiding." Marrow said in annoyance as his intercom kicked on. "What?" He said into it.

" _General Marrow, sir, there's a young girl named Lucy here to see you_." The person on the other end said.

" I don't know any Lucy." Marrow said.

" _She's says she from someplace called Sanctuary._ " The other person said.

Everyone's eyebrows were raised at the mentioning of Sanctuary, the hideout of the very enemy everyone sought after, so he allowed her to enter his office. Lucy was a skinny girl, wearing a grey hoodie, black pants, red sneakers, and sunglasses over her eyes. Streaks of purple stuck out of her hood, and when she pulled her hood down, streaks of purple had lined her jet black hair, also revealing her pale white skin. She took off the sunglasses, folding them up and putting them in her pocket, revealing a set of blue eyes that proved false as a thin line of red appeared around the blue irises.

" Are you Lucy?" Marrow said.

" Yes, I am." Lucy said.

" What's with the colored lenses?" Donnic asked.

" Oh, you noticed huh?" Lucy said, pulling out a small box.

" Are you seriously wearing colored lenses?" Marrow asked as she pulled the lenses out of her eyes.

" Well if I walked in with my normal eye color, your soldiers would have pissed themselves." Lucy said, revealing her blood red irises.

" Holy shit!" Donnic said.

" SHE'S A HYBRID!" Desmond exclaimed, reaching for his greatsword.

" Stand down big guy, let her speak her piece." Evan said.

" Thank you, man." Lucy said.

" Why did you come here?" Marrow said.

" I came try and preserve Sanctuary's peace." Lucy said.

" Sanctuary's peace?" Marrow asked.

" When Inquisitor established Sanctuary after finishing what his father made, only improving it's design, he released those whose immune systems had recovered into the city. He constructed the place to make us feel like a peaceful nation by making the inside a paradise for us. Sanctuary has schools that teach us the history of the surface and the language of it's different nations, Hospitals, stores, places of entertainment, libraries with surface-known texts, and arcades. He even has machines that print currency for the city that has the same equivalent value to that of the lien that the people use on the surface." Lucy explained.

" Great, he wants the hybrids to be peaceful towards us." Donnic said.

" So you hoped that coming here that you could try and preserve the peace that Sanctuary has." Marrow figured.

" Please stop saying that dude, it feels rather offensive to constantly remind me what I am, and yes to your statement, General." Lucy said.

" Sorry." Donnic said.

" Why would you take that risk? Don't you fear what would happen if Inquisitor found out you're here?" Marrow asked.

" Because I love my home city, and I do not wish to see it thrown to the dogs of war." Lucy said.

" That's deep." Dante said.

" None of Sanctuary's civilian inhabitants have any clue about the conflicts happening up here, so if you invade the city, you'll appear as the monsters of a bad story to them." Lucy explained.

" They're completely oblivious?" Xavier asked.

" Yes, Inquisitor has been very well at keeping this conflict he is raging on the surface a secret, and forbids any of the city's people from joining the military." Lucy said.

" So what are you suggesting?" Marrow asked.

" If I help you remove Inquisitor, will you be willing to negotiate a peace between our peoples?" Lucy asked.

Marrow was at a difficult choice, should he wage war with a race that is completely oblivious to the conflict that is raging on the surface? Or should he make peace with them? He decided to confer with the group on the matter to receive an outside opinion on this matter...

" What do you think you should be done about this matter?" Marrow asked.

" They must be wiped out, they're unpredictable being part Grimm, and I feel that they are abominations!" Desmond said.

" What if Inquisitor doesn't want them to be like the Grimm, that's why he's kept them in the dark about this conflict, didn't think about that Desmond?" Andrea said.

" So..." Marrow said.

" I say you should take the peace offer." Andrea said.

" I'm with my sister on this one, if they are truly completely oblivious to the conflict waging up here, they won't be hostile towards us." Evan said.

" I vote for the peace offer, Atlas doesn't need to look like bullies all the time, so making peace with shows that your kingdom can be reasonable when it comes to certain matters." Xavier said.

" I'm with the big guy, I don't want my homeland to be seen as bullies or genocidal murderers." Dante said, siding with Xavier.

" Atlas has enough blood on it's hands from the wars it's been apart of, go for the peace option." Alexis F. said.

" I usually don't say this, but go for the peace offer." Blaze said.

" There's an old saying my dad taught me, " Don't go fighting for war with someone kept in the dark." In English, take the freaking peace offering." Donnic said.

" What say you, Operative Schnee?" Marrow asked.

" The way she told us that story, there was no possible way for that fabricated, so I say, take the peace offer." Winter said.

" Have you all taken leave of your senses?!" Desmond exclaimed.

" Desmond, as your team captain, I strongly advise you to shut the hell up." Donnic said as the door behind them exploded.

At that moment, a group of soldiers wearing jet black combat uniforms barged into the room, pointing their firearms at the group...

" Stay the hell where you are!" The Commander said.

" What the hell?" Marrow said.

" Crap, I thought I lost them." Lucy muttered.

" They all know too much, and you were to stay put in Sanctuary." The Commander said to Lucy.

" I wasn't going to believe that the surface was evil like he says it is when he is causing misery on it." Lucy said, referencing Inquisitor.

" He was trying to preserve your innocence, that's why he doesn't want you fighting, girl." The Commander said angrily.

" My name is Lucy!" Lucy exclaimed angrily.

Desmond looked to see Lucy's irises starting to get a little brighter, and a strange mark on her hand began to glow...

" Soldiers, kill the others, and then we're dragging this little brat home." The Commander said.

" NO, YOU'RE NOT." Lucy said, summoning a hand-held hammer made completely of bone.

Lucy swung the hammer with great speed, knocking the commander over towards General Marrow, and the group attacked the soldiers in full force. Desmond was fighting off soldiers when he was attacked by a soldier who was skilled in the use of stun batons. He was getting overpowered because his fighting style required a great deal of strength, while his opponent's required only a great deal of speed, and was nearly about to be beaten when Lucy's hammer impacted into the dude's neck, shattering it and she offered Desmond an outstretched hand to him...

" No, we're supposed to be the best trained!" The commander exclaimed as the group surrounded him.

" You are clearly wrong." Marrow said, snapping his neck with a robotic arm.

The group was surprised that the General that they had come to meet had a chrome-steel robotic arm. A group of guardsmen arrived and cleaned up the bodies, and Desmond and Marrow walked over to talk to Lucy who was standing by the window.

" You saved my life, even after all the hurtful things I had said." Desmond said.

" We are not monsters like you believe, we will never be like those demons." Lucy said, referring to the Grimm.

" What I was trying to say earlier, is that I'll talk about the peaceful option with the Council, but they'll expect some contribution out of it even if they accept." Marrow said.

" We have access to rare oceanic flora that can be used to advance medical studies and a lot of us are pretty smart." Lucy said.

" Ok, so we have got to talk with the council." Donnic said.

" I'll make the arrangements." Marrow said.

The Aletian Council consisted of four people, two men and two women, and each were hardened veterans of the Atlas military. They were gathered in the central meeting hall with Marrow and the group to discuss the matter pertaining to Sanctuary...

" General Marrow, is there a reason you have called for this meeting?" The First councilor said.

" You should be taking the fight to Inquisitor right now." The Second Councilor said.

" There has been a complication, pertaining to the hybrids he has created." Marrow said.

" Hybrids?" The Third councilor said.

" What are you going on about, General?" The First Councilor asked.

" Inquisitor has continued Robert Darnell's research, and has succeeded where he failed." Marrow said.

" No! That can't be possible! Darnell's research has been destroyed." The Second councilor said in a disbelieving tone.

Marrow signaled Lucy to step out from the shadows, just as she was taking her colored lenses out and putting them back in the box, revealing her true eye color...

" Maker's breath!" The First Councilor said in a shocked tone.

" Oh my god." The Second Councilor said.

" How is it possible?" The Third Councilor said.

" What is that girl?" The Fourth Councilor said.

" This is Lucy, she came from Sanctuary, so yes, she is a human-Grimm hybrid." Marrow said.

" She's a monstrosity!" The First Councilor exclaimed.

" If I was a monster, I would have killed General Marrow and the others in his office and then came for each of you." Lucy said.

" Lucy has informed us that the hybrids are actually oblivious to their creator's activities, as his entire private army consists of humans and Faunus that are loyal to him." Marrow explained.

" He doesn't want the hybrids involved in the fighting as he believes that they'll become just like the Grimm." Lucy said.

" Is there any proof of this claim?" The Third Councilor asked.

" Yes, I have it right here." Lucy said, pulling back her sleeve to reveal a high-tech wrist bracer.

She uploaded a series of recordings into the councilors' terminals, recordings of citizens and soldiers talking with Inquisitor...

" The recordings you had just received are recorded discussions between Inquisitor's soldiers, Sanctuary residents, and Inquisitor himself. All are pertaining to the Hybrids joining the army that protects Sanctuary." Lucy said.

They played the first one, which was a discussion between Inquisitor and a lieutenant from his private army...

 _Lieutenant: Sir, the hybrids are constantly asking me if we have been attacking the surface._

 _Inquisitor: I constantly quell these rumors because I do not wish for them to be a part of our war with Atlas._

 _Lieutenant: Sir, I don't understand why they are kept in the dark about this?_

 _Inquisitor: What do you fear, Lieutenant?_

 _Lieutenant: Sir?_

 _Inquisitor: What do you fear?_

 _Lieutenant: Well, I fear losing my family to the Grimm, much like the most of the soldiers in the army._

 _Inquisitor: That is understandable trooper, My greatest fear is that the hybrids will lose themselves to their own nature should they ever take a life._

 _Lieutenant: That's what you're afraid of, sir?_

 _Inquisitor: Yes. (Heavy footsteps) When I look at them, I see a race that has known both the light and the dark but has not known the horrors of war. My father had originally intended them to be weapons of war because of their connection to the Grimm. When I first set my eyes upon the hybrid that was going to be my daughter, I saw a potential for them to be something much more than mindless slaves to the drums of war. A potential to be a great change that will strengthen the world from the coming darkness._

 _Lieutenant: You have a hybrid daughter, sir?_

 _Inquisitor: My own DNA was mixed in with hers so she could survive delivery, so she is basically my daughter._

 _Lieutenant: So what do you suggest I do, sir?_

 _Inquisitor: Tell the person who has been inciting these rumors, the truth._

 _Lieutenant: Yes sir._

The Councilors were rendered speechless by Inquisitor's words; the most feared terrorist in all of Atlas was morally conflicted when it came to the race he had created. Team D.E.A.D was at a loss for words, they had just learned Inquisitor was a terrorist with corrupted morals that he had been conflicted with for a while. The Councilors instructed Team D.E.A.D and Dante's group to wait out in the hall with Lucy, leaving them all alone to discuss the matter with General Marrow...

" This recording...has left us at a loss for words." The Second Councilor said.

" I'm surprised just as well as you Councilor." Marrow said.

" Is there anything else we should know regarding Inquisitor?" The Third Councilor said.

" Inquisitor has been confirmed to be Robert Darnell's son and the one who lead us to his lab operation years ago." Marrow said.

" William?" The Fourth Councilor said in a shocked tone.

" Yes, ma'am." Marrow said.

" My god." The Second Councilor said.

" Pfff, are you all seriously believing this bullshit?" The First Councilor said.

" Sir?" Marrow said.

" You are all willing to take the word of some abomination created by a terrorist?" The First Councilor said.

The other Councilors started to murmur and signaled two guards to escort the First Councilor out of the room...

" What is the meaning of this?" The First Councilor said as the guards grabbed him by his shoulders.

" First Councilor, you are hereby removed from your position as councilor, and blacklisted from any political gatherings." The Second Councilor said.

" You can't do this to me!" The First Councilor said, struggling to get free of the guards' grip.

" No, we can." The Second Councilor said as the First Councilor was escorted from the room.

" Is there a reason you did that?" Marrow asked.

" He was discovered selling Paladin Mech Prototypes to black market dealers, and we all just got rid of one major headache." The Third Councilor said.

They let the two groups back into the room, and Lucy stepped up to the platform beside Marrow while everyone else sat in the rows behind them...

" Lucy of Sanctuary." The Second Councilor started.

" Yes?" Lucy said.

" Aside from the First Councilor's removal, we three have come to an agreement." The Second Councilor said.

" Upon Inquisitor's removal, a peace agreement shall be negotiated with envoys from the independent city of Sanctuary." The Third Councilor's explained.

" Really?" Lucy said with excitement.

" Yes, if Inquisitor wanted the innocence of your people preserved, it will only be proper for us to ensure it is continued." The Fourth Councilor said.

" Thank you all so much." Lucy said.

" Now, shall we prepare a team for the descent to Sanctuary?" The Second Councilor asked the others.

" There's an alternative to using Aletian soldiers, you know?" Andrea said.

" Excuse me?" The Second Councilor said.

" We'll go so you don't accidentally incite an open war with Sanctuary." Donnic said.

" Are you sure?" The Second Councilor asked.

" Yeah, we were kind of the first ones to know about the hybrids." Evan said.

" Well then, you kids have quite a Descent ahead of you." Lucy said.

It had been decided: Team D.E.A.D was going to be breaking into Sanctuary and will face down with the most dangerous individual in Remnant...

 **This concludes Chapter 11, with The Atlas Council deciding to forge a peace agreement with the people of Sanctuary, declaring them an Independent City-Nation. Lucy is set to have a major role later on in the next chapter as a secret is revealed about her when they enter Sanctuary. We are nearing the end of this fantastic story people, so strap yourself in for one wild ride that will make you want to read this story over and over again...**

 **WAIT AND SEE.**


	12. Chapter 12: Into the city

Chapter 12: Into the City

The Gorgon's Trench, Aletian Waters

6:30 pm

The Gorgon's Trench was a large trench at a depth of 15,000 feet below the ocean that had surrounded Atlas. It had ran for thousands of miles, spanding as far as the shores of both Vale and Mistral; and was known as the world's most uncharted region due to it being unable to be maneuvered by normal means. Since nobody had bothered to explore the trench itself, this made it the perfect place to hide Sanctuary, due to other parts of the trench being unable to be journeyed through by any normal means. With the help of security personnel armor and a high-tech submarine provided by Lucy, Team D.E.A.D was set to infiltrate Sanctuary...

" So we get to see the fabled underwater city after all." Evan said.

" Pretty much." Donnic said.

" Keep an eye out for Alexis's contact, he's apparently seen Sanctuary while diving once." Andrea said.

" She never even told us who this contact is ANYWAY!" Donnic said as something massive brushed against the side of their sub.

The sub was knocked about a bit, until they came face to face with the largest aquatic Grimm they had ever seen in their entire lifetime. It looked to be the size of a mountain, large tentacles with serrated bone blades gently stroked the sub and the creature was covered bone plates with blackened scales seen in some areas. It looked down upon the kids with bright-blue eyes and it appeared to communicate with them telepathically...

" _What brings the children of the land to my domain? "_ The Creature asked.

" We're looking for someone named Dr. Ziel." Donnic thought nervously.

" _Heh, Alexis and her jokes, always referring to me as that._ " Kephreziel said.

" Wait, What?" Evan thought.

" _I am Kephreziel, fifth of the fallen seven and ally to Alexis Domino._ " Kephreziel said.

" Our contact is a Grimm?" Desmond said.

" Clearly, we didn't ask her what kind of friends she had." Donnic said.

" _The city you seek is further along the trench, and entry requires a verbal password."_ Kephreziel said.

" Well that's just dandy." Evan said.

" _The password is Triton's heart._ " Kephreziel said before taking off.

The Sub continued it's approach to the gates of Sanctuary, which was revealed to be an enormous city with a large citadel at the center. Hundreds of advanced submarines patrolled around the city itself, shooting anything that wasn't one of their own. The Command sub, the largest one out of the entire fleet, was docking with the citadel, and two small attack subs appeared beside them...

" _Sub 734, what lies at the bottom of the ocean?"_ The Attack Sub Captain said.

" Triton's heart." Andrea said with her helmet on.

" _Clearance granted, please proceed to bay 413 to dock._ " The Attack Sub captain said.

" Thank you, proceeding now." Andrea said, steering the sub to the bay marked on it's tactical map.

The Sub arrived in Bay 413, alongside hundreds of other subs in dock, which made them realize the full extent of Inquisitor's army. They stepped out of the sub, and they were contacted by Lucy...

" _Guys, are you in?_ " Lucy asked.

" Yeah, we just arrived." Andrea said.

" When were you gonna tell us he had such a large army?" Donnic said.

" _I thought you already knew._ " Lucy said.

" We've only fought small parties, now we know its almost the size of the Aletian military." Desmond said.

" _He's been recruiting in secret ever since his father's death."_ Lucy explained.

" That was over 10 years ago." Evan pointed out.

" _I looked into his history, he started recruiting at the age of 16, and psychological conditioning of his troops at age 20._ " Lucy explained.

" How old is he?" Andrea asked.

" _He's actually 22._ " Lucy said.

" How did you know that?" Desmond asked.

" _It's mentioned in his page on the codex net."_ Lucy explained.

" We're going towards a checkpoint, talk later." Donnic said, hanging up.

The kids approached the checkpoint where a guard had checked the bracer of the soldier who was passing through. When it came their turn, they lined up with Donnic at the front of the line...

" _All right, just place your arm on the white cloth so I can check your bracer."_ The Guard directed.

" _Okay._ " Donnic said with his voice disguiser on.

Donnic placed the arm with the bracer on down onto the white material, in which another guard plugged a cord into his bracer and the guard the terminal looked it over...

" _Private Foster, you are cleared to enter."_ The Terminal Guard said.

" _Thank you._ " Donnic said, when his tactical-view visor started to connect to something, finishing off with SUCCESSFUL.

" _What the?"_ Donnic thought when Lucy came back on the comm.

" _I forgot to mention, all of the trooper's helmets automatically connect to the Codex net, which is basically the big information network the city operates on."_ Lucy explained.

" _Okay then._ " Donnic said.

The rest of the team was cleared and they were directed to the large group of troopers amassing at the city entrance and hopped in a line; in which a holographic image appeared and it was of a beautiful young girl in a white and black uniform holding a tablet.

" _Greetings and Welcome to the independent City-Nation of Sanctuary, in which the people of Sanctuary can live in peace and prosperity, and its scientific knowledge can grow. You have the prestigious honor of being its sword and its shield, make them proud, make yourselves proud, and make our Inquisitor proud._ " The girl said, finishing with a salute to the troops.

" _Scientific Knowledge?_ " Andrea said after the Hologram disappeared.

" _Everybody's got to have a hobby."_ Evan said.

" _Cut the chatter, let's just get into the city._ " Desmond said.

The team proceeded into the city and discovered it was a paradise under the sea, classical music was playing over the intercom system everywhere. Hybrid civilians were behaving just like ordinary people, just nicer to each other than on the surface. There were shops, businesses, book stores, theaters, clothing stores selling the next great fashion, and there were guards breaking up any minor dispute that erupted amongst the residents.

" _Man, this place is so peaceful you wouldn't know a conflict was raging on the surface._ " Donnic pointed out.

" _This is isn't some underwater structure, it's a city under the sea."_ Andrea said.

" _Let's hope Inquisitor is around here somewhere._ " Desmond said.

They proceeded through the city and came across some familiar faces along the way, such as Nina Colvin from the facility, who was talking with a young man. They decided to check out a bookstore along the way to lay low, and they found Lucy looking at a copy of _The Tale of the Lion from the West..._

" _Good book? "_ Donnic asked.

" Yes, it's one of my favorites Donnic." Lucy said.

" _Just call me Foster so I don't get in trouble with the guards._ " Donnic said.

" Of Course, Mr. Foster." Lucy said jokingly.

" _Now, is there anything else we need to know about this city?"_ Donnic asked.

" Its main currency is this, its called a Drachma." Lucy said, tossing Donnic a small round, silver coin.

" _Drachma, huh?"_ Donnic said.

" He must have named this after some old oceanic culture." Lucy figured.

" _Where is he, exactly?"_ Desmond asked Lucy.

" The Citadel at the heart of the city, protected by the most advanced security systems that money could by." Lucy said.

" _How long has this place been down here?_ " Andrea asked Lucy.

" Look up the codex net documentary about it." Lucy said.

" _Okay."_ Donnic said, searching for it on his bracer, and the video played on his tactical visor.

" _Many years ago, Criminal Scientist Robert Darnell attempted to establish Sanctuary as a military installation for a forward invasion of the kingdom of Atlas as an attempt to prove his scientific superiority over the military superpower and as retaliation for his imposed exile. Through the establishment of many shell companies on the surface, he gathered funds to continue his experiments and procure materials and resources to construct the installation below the surface of the sea in the heart of the Gorgon's trench. But sadly, his life came to an end at the hands of the Aletian authorities, thanks to a tip carried out by someone within his own family. Thus began the Inquisitor's rise to power, transforming Darnell's war fortress into a beautiful, shining gem at the bottom of the sea for not an army, but an independent people. He is hailed as the father of the Children of Sanctuary, and fights to ensure our independence continues for an eternity. He taught the people of Sanctuary that the world fears the great change that has begun, and will ensure that Sanctuary and its people have a place in the world, whether it is by peace or by force."_ The narrator said.

" _The man's glorified himself to be a messiah to the people._ " Desmond said.

" _How do we get into the citadel?_ " Donnic asked.

" You've got to impress him, in which that means you've do assignments and show that you're a good guard team." Lucy explained.

" _Okay,_ _Where do we get assignments?_ " Donnic asked.

" Head for the administration building, it will be the largest structure near the citadel." Lucy said.

" _Okay, stay out of trouble._ " Donnic said in a guard's tone.

They exited the store and proceeded to the administration building alongside a large group of guards. When they arrived at Administration, they realized that the building was a large pyramid shaped structure with two massive cannons on each side of the building. Donnic decided to ask a guard who was standing next to him about the cannons...

" _Hey man, what kind of cannons are those?"_ Donnic asked, pointing to the large guns.

" _Mass accelerators, any hostile ship that approaches will be killed with just one shot._ " The guard explained.

" _(Whistling) isn't that a bit of overkill?_ " Donnic asked.

" _Not when it comes to this city's safety."_ The guard responded.

" _Won't that ship come crashing into the city?_ " Andrea asked.

" _Nah, the sentinels will just melt it down and repurpose the metal for the city's use._ " Another guard said.

The Sentinels were colonies of aquatic robots that were programmed to reduce anything metallic heading towards the city into a liquid metal state, and deposit it in the refineries over near the volcano fields. They entered the building and proceeded to approach the main desk, where a redhead hybrid girl was working the desk...

" Name and team?" The girl asked the guard in front of Donnic.

" _Thomas Pentecost of Zeta team."_ The guard said.

" Zeta? All right, you will be working near the Poseidon's Rest spa in D ward. Please take this access card to present to Taskmaster Florin and he'll let you in." The girl explained with a smile.

" _Thank you, ma'am._ " Pentecost said before leaving, leaving Donnic to approach the desk.

" Name and team?" The girl asked.

" _Jacob Foster of Onyx Team._ " Donnic said.

" Onyx, that's actually my birth stone." The girl said.

" _Really now?"_ Donnic said.

" Yes, and your assignment is in the theater plaza, peacekeeping detail, so present this card to Taskmaster Quinn and he'll let you in." The girl said, handing Donnic a card.

" _Thank you._ " Donnic said before he and his team left Administration.

They had proceeded to the theater plaza doors and approached Taskmaster Quinn, who was a Blond-haired girl wearing a metal mask over her mouth and wearing a jet black formal uniform. She was typing at a console, and she looked up to see the four, young troopers standing in front of her...

" Aren't you four a little young to be soldiers?" Quinn said.

" _We just got posted to this place._ " Donnic said as an excuse.

" Okay then, do you have your clearance card?" Quinn asked.

" _Yeah, right here._ " Donnic said, handing her the card.

Quinn placed the card into a slot on her terminal and the terminal lit up green, causing the massive doors to open up...

" All right, you're clear." Quinn said.

" _Thanks._ " Donnic said.

The four of them walked around the Theater plaza keeping an eye out for any signs of trouble...

" _Man, this place has got everything."_ Andrea said.

" _Yeah, they're even playing that movie you wanted to see a while ago."_ Evan pointed out to his sister.

" _Ocean Battlefront? Man, that movie's awesome."_ Andrea said.

" _What's that movie about?_ " Desmond asked.

" _Basically humanity and the Faunus are on the brink of annihilation due to attacks by monstrous sized oceanic Grimm that are invading from another world._ " Evan explained.

" _How do they even fight them?_ " Desmond asked.

" _With Giant Robots that are controlled using technology that allows it's two pilots to merge minds together."_ Evan explained.

While Desmond and Evan discussed the science of that movie, Donnic decided to talk to Lucy about why she approached them directly about this...

" _Hey Lucy?"_ Donnic said into his comm.

" _Yes?"_ She said on the other end.

" _Why us? We are a bunch of strangers to you, who only found about this a while ago."_ Donnic said.

" _It had to be you guys, somebody else might have gotten it wrong."_ Lucy said.

" _What do you mean?"_ Donnic asked in a confused tone.

" _If you hadn't known about Roth, The institute would have moved out the last of those hybrids without anyone knowing, Bennett would have continued to supply intelligence to Inquisitor, and his war on the surface would have already been ended by him._ " Lucy explained.

" _What?"_ Donnic said in a shocked tone.

" _I've been watching you and your team's progress throughout the course of events."_ Lucy said explaining herself.

Lucy explained she had discovered Inquisitor talking with Scythe about the theft of the Tritarion Power core, and how she killed the majority of the staff before Korvac's arrival. So this prompted her to send copies of the financial transactions between Inquisitor and The Whitehall Institute to Roth, but didn't anticipate Scythe would get to him before he could discover the truth. But her hopes of stopping Inquisitor's terror agenda were renewed when he and his team found the documents and discovered the hybrids below Whitehall. But she immediately feared that Inquisitor would do anything to harm them, so she sold out the Inquisition's attempts to make hybrids of their own in hopes of distracting him so they could stop the Laz in Meridian...

" _You were aiding us in secret?"_ Donnic said.

" _Yes, I need your help...to stop my father and save my home._ " Lucy said.

" _YOU'RE INQUISITOR'S DAUGHTER?!_ " Donnic exclaimed.

But Donnic immediately concluded his conversation when he saw a young hybrid girl struggling to pick up a mess of books that had spilled onto the ground...

" Oh, jeez." The girl said.

" _Would you like some assistance ma'am?"_ Donnic said in a guard's tone.

" Yes, that would be nice." The girl said, picking up a copy of a poetry book.

" _Lot of books."_ Donnic said.

" Yeah, we just got a shipment in, and I've got to set this lot up." The girl said. " I'm Adelaide, by the way, Adelaide Colvin." She added.

" _Nice to meet you, I'm Foster._ " Donnic said, placing the last book on the shelf.

" Thanks, you've been a great help." Adelaide said.

" _Just doing my duty._ " Donnic said.

Donnic and his teammates had impressed Inquisitor enough through their actions, such as breaking up a fight over a movie and helping out the people when they need it, so they were approached by Malachi...

" Onyx Team." Malachi said.

" _Yes sir?_ " Donnic said with his team lining up.

" Inquisitor wants a word with you, follow me." Malachi ordered.

" _Man, this is easier than I thought._ " Donnic thought.

 **This chapter concludes with Donnic and his team proceeding to meet with the man himself, without knowing that they are walking into a trap. Lucy is revealed to actually be Inquisitor's daughter, and conspiring against her father for the good of Sanctuary. Here's a little treat for you guys, Like it's predecessor, it has a sneak preview to another story, in which the next story is centered around four friends from an alternate world that get trapped in Remnant and end up becoming both heroes and a threat to a criminal's plans. Wait till you see the sneak preview of _Templar and Shadow._**

 **WAIT AND SEE**


	13. Chapter 13: Leadership

Chapter 13: Change in Leadership.

Sanctuary Citadel

7:10 pm

Donnic and his team proceeded into the building where they were greeted by a young woman in an elegantly designed dress her hair-tied up in a ponytail. But as they were distracted by this girl's elegance, Malachi stepped into a small side room as sedation gas flooded the chamber and knocked out the four individuals inside...

" Nice work, Scythe." Malachi said.

" Just putting the chameleon tech to use." The girl said, transforming back into Scythe.

" Let's bring these spies to the Inquisitor." Malachi said.

" Let's." Scythe said.

Malachi pressed a button on a console right next to the chamber entrance, and it rose up to the very top of the citadel and into Inquisitor's office, where Korvac was currently discussing a matter with the man himself...

" What is the meaning of this, Korvac?" Inquisitor demanded.

" We discovered spies within our ranks after the bodies of four of our own recruits turned up in a dumpster in some back alley street in Atlas." Korvac said.

" How is this connected to your supposed spies?" Inquisitor asked.

" Because four soldiers had arrived earlier today, each claiming to be those deceased recruits." Korvac said as two soldiers were lining them up.

" You think these soldiers are the spies?" Inquisitor said, starting to believe him.

" Because I know who they are." Korvac said, removing Donnic's helmet as he came to.

Inquisitor came face to face with the leader of the team that had caused his organization to suffer so much thanks to their constant interference. He immediately instructed Korvac to take the other children out of the room, leaving Donnic at the base of his desk so he can have a little chat with them...

" Ugh." Donnic said.

" Now have you come to your senses." Inquisitor said.

" What the heck?" Donnic said.

" Korvac saw through your disguise, Donnic Peagus." Inquisitor said, taking off the mask over his breather.

Donnic looked to see that Inquisitor was actually pale white, with short cut red hair underneath the mask, and his veins were darkened. He set down the mask onto the table, and then sat down to be face to face with the young boy...

" It's more than just than that sickness in the lungs is it?" Donnic asked.

" The mutation is starving my own blood, so the armor basically alters the blood to survive." Inquisitor explained.

" Saw your city, pretty sights, like the ladies." Donnic said.

" I know that you are flirt with girls, but you're waiting for Miss Rose." Inquisitor said.

" How in all hell did you know?" Donnic said in a surprised tone.

" I've had eyes on both of you for a long time, too bad she had an interest in the Schnee." Inquisitor said.

" What, Schnee? Oh, I heard she was actually interested in more than the ice queen. That Jaune fellow is one of her other favorites. But that's not really something important to talk about." Donnic said, starting to sound angry. "So what point are you trying to get across?"

" You and your teammates are nothing but a bunch of children playing at war." Inquisitor said.

" This coming from the maniac who created human-Grimm hybrids just to hide them in an underwater city." Donnic said.

" There is more to this tale than you think boy, so shut up and listen to me." Inquisitor started. " When you walk on the surface, do you think that the world is truly at peace? The answer is no, the world has been in more chaos then ever before. The Grimm gain more territory every day, terrorist factions wage conflict against the people, and factions reach for power from the shadows. Now, to top it all off, The Maiden of Fall has been attacked and a portion of her power has been stolen. There is a faction that is conspiring to remove the central leaderships of the world, and they have stolen the power of the Maiden with an unlikely ally." He said.

" Wait, The Tale of the Maidens is real?" Donnic said.

" Yes, your precious General Ironwood has been part of a secret society that has been responsible for keeping their existence a secret." Inquisitor said.

" You know dude, I once nearly fell for a girl who said she was a season maiden just to try and get me in the sack." Donnic said, trying to deter from the maiden topic.

" What?" Inquisitor said.

" Sorry, getting off topic, how can a person's powers be stolen?" Donnic said in a confused tone.

" There are Grimm that are not known in existence that nobody knows about. There are some that hide in the shadows or on the shadow plains." Inquisitor explained.

" So why tell me all this?" Donnic said, still confused.

" Because the story of my life is coming to an end, but my legacy will live on." Inquisitor said.

" You actually believe you are going to die today?" Donnic said.

" I know I am, but I will not sit around and wait, I wish to die in battle, like a true warrior." Inquisitor said.

" So you want me to fight you?" Donnic said, having figured it all out.

" Yes, otherwise your friends and you will be executed." Inquisitor said.

" Well just unchain me and hand me my true weapon so we can get started." Donnic said.

" Look in front of you." Inquisitor said.

Donnic looked down to see his restraints gone and _Valhalla's Bane_ in front of him, and right after he grabbed the weapon, Inquisitor grabbed him by the throat and sent him hurtling out a window and into a small arena. Inquisitor jumped down with his cane sword in hand, completely without its sheath.

" Who knew we'd be fighting in my personal arena?" Inquisitor said.

" Apparently, you did." Donnic said.

He transformed _Valhalla's Bane_ into its longsword form, and both he and Inquisitor raised their blades in a manner in which seemed related to a duel. Inquisitor struck first in which the duel began, and Lucy entered the observation booth to watch it unfold. Donnic watched as Inquisitor went toe-to-toe with him, in a battle that Inquisitor knew immediately was going to end with him being slain. They quickly conversed when their blades clashed...

" Do you think you and your friends will survive this?" Inquisitor said, antagonizing him.

" Well we both know you won't." Donnic responded, breaking the clash.

They fought hard as their swords clashed, sending sparks from Donnic's sword as his semblance began to manifest. The Inquisitor sensed this and activated a device on his suit. The sparks being flown out immediately absorbed into his suit.

"What?" Donnic asked, shocked at this.

"My suit is absorbing your semblance. I know how your semblance works. It starts absorbing the electric energy around the air to increase the power of your attacks. When you absorb enough, you can create lightning bolts or even create lances from the electricity."

"What? You want to overpower me?"

" I want you to fight with your will alone. Your semblance hasn't really been too stable since that incident two years ago. Hurting Celeste in the ring... why, you haven't really trusted yourself with the trust of someone you could love."

" Shut up!" Donnic thrusted his blade forward in an attempt to stab him, but the Inquisitor was faster than that. He dodged out of the way before tripping the young man up.

" Your emotions get in the way of your better judgment. Your anger when your past is brought up. Your self-doubt gets in the way of your ability to take anything seriously. And you hide behind that persona of yours that acts all smart-ass when I know the real Donnic was less a smartass and more a true huntsman. You are hiding behind an illusion, and you will never be the huntsman you are meant to be until you accept that."

Donnic was on his knee, panting hard. "You supposed to be a psychiatrist?"

" I am destined to die. IT is inevitable. But I would rather die fighting against a noble huntsman than from a slow and painful disease. And most certainly not from a boy who cannot accept who he really is."

Donnic panted, looking to the floor. "I know that I do not accept my past. I know that I hide it from everyone. I am a shattered mirror, hiding my sorrows behind a pieced-together shroud. But you know what? I am still the huntsman I trained to be. And I may be a shroud, but I am still myself. I just need to accept it, like you said." Donnic stood up, drawing his weapon again.

" Then come forth, huntsman, and show me your honor." Inquisitor swung fast at Donnic, to which he blocked it, pushing back until the Inquisitor had been flung into a wall, bouncing back. Donnic, using the last of his strength, swung his sword upward, mortally wounding the sickly Inquisitor and sending him stumbling onto his back. Donnic got up and walked over to him...

" You (cough) granted my final (cough) wish." Inquisitor said.

" Yeah, I guess I did." Donnic said, feeling a little emotional.

" I knew that your honor was (Cough) still within you. Tell(cough) Lucy(Cough) I'm...sorry." Inquisitor said before finally dying.

" Farewell, William." Donnic said.

Donnic was beat and exhausted, so he looked to see a young hybrid girl carrying a teddy bear walking up alongside Lucy. The young girl walked over to Inquisitor's lifeless body, and calmly closed his eyes while Lucy helped Donnic straighten himself up...

" Who's the little girl that just closed a dead guy's eyes?" Donnic asked Lucy.

" That's my little sister, Olympia, she's had a strange emotional complex after mom died." Lucy explained.

" How'd she die?" Donnic asked.

" Bulkhead failure in one of the wards, took us days to drain it out, but we found out she drowned after she tried to evacuate a group of troopers who were trapped." Lucy said.

As they were talking, Olympia pulled out a small drive from Inquisitor's pocket, and walked over to her older sister and started to tug on her sister's sleeve in order to show it to her...

" What is it?" Lucy asked.

" Its for you." Olympia said in a soft tone, handing her big sister the drive.

" A data drive?" Donnic asked in a suspicious tone.

" Let's check it on my father's terminal in his office." Lucy said.

Inquisitor's main office

7:19 pm

Lucy, Donnic, and Olympia returned to Inquisitor's large office that overlooked a large coral reef that ran along the trench for miles, and was home to many different varieties of fish...

" ( _Whistling)_ Nice view." Donnic said.

" He always liked that view, says it reminded him that despite terrible things are needed to keep the world's gears turning, that there is still some good in the world." Lucy said.

" Sounds like he was a philosopher." Donnic said.

" Daddy was always fighting himself, saying he was "indifferent." Olympia said.

" So your father was morally grey?" Donnic asked.

" He actually hated some of the things he had done, but he knew they were necessary for Sanctuary's protection." Lucy said.

" Necessary? Having to relieve yourself after an 8-hour ride to Vacuo is necessary, but there is no excuse for terrorism and kidnapping." Donnic said.

" I know what you- what the?" Lucy said as she looked at the terminal.

" What is it?" Donnic asked.

" My father's bio-metric analyzer came on just after the codes on this drive went in." Lucy said.

Lucy put her hand on the bio-metric scanner, causing it to register her into the database, with a follow-up message involved...

DNA VERIFICATION COMPLETE, INDENTITY CONFIRMED AS INQUISITOR LUCY DARNELL.

" What?" Lucy said.

" You're the new Inquisitor?" Donnic said in surprise.

While they were shell-shocked by the discovery of Lucy being called the New Inquisitor, a message appeared onto the monitor so they had read it...

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _By the time that you are reading this, I will be dead. The note is going to explain that the organization, all associated revenues, the troops, and the city I leave to you and Olympia and when you read this, the bio-metric scanner has authenticated your DNA and declared you the new Inquisitor. The name I gave myself is actually the title of Sanctuary's leader, but I stained the title enough with my heinous crime of attacking the surface. So that is why I am leaving the city and title to you, as I know you can be the better Inquisitor than I ever was._

 _Take care of your sister, and be the leader I could not._

" That was...deep." Lucy said.

" He's left the entire city to you." Donnic said.

" He's also left the military troops and his organization to me." Lucy said.

" Does Korvac and the others know about this?" Lucy asked.

" Oh, we know." Korvac said as he entered the room.

" How long were you standing there?" Donnic asked.

" I was tipped off." Korvac said, tapping his bracer. " Scythe and I will follow you, so will Malachi and Firefly, but Kaia's reckless and she took off." He added.

" Good, because we got a peace agreement to sign with Atlas." Lucy said.

" Yes, ma'am." Korvac said.

 **This chapter concludes with the fall of Inquisitor William Jacob Darnell, and the rise of Inquisitor Lucy Darnell. Following his death, he left the entire city of Sanctuary, his organization, and his soldiers to his young 17-yr-old daughter with her only 9-yr-old sibling. The next chapter is the conclusion of the story, and the next thing to follow will be a sneak preview to _Templar and Shadow,_ in which four friends are trapped in Remnant after they are dragged across an interdimensional breach, and they try to unravel the mystery behind the breach, before resorting to a dark path in order to take down a ruthless criminal and her colleagues as they conspire against the people of Remnant with a friend with the ability to watch their events from small but unstable tears in the fabric of reality.**

 **WAIT AND SEE.**


	14. Chapter 14: A New Era Dawns

Chapter 14: A New Era Dawns

Sanctuary Docking port

7:30 pm

An Atlas Sub docked and General Marrow, two random soldiers, an Aletian Emissary, and Team RWBY exited it. Team RWBY had come along as they demanded that they accompany the General because it was their friends who had put themselves in danger to topple the most wanted terrorist in all of Remnant, so Marrow let them come along just so they would stop bothering him about it. They were granted clearance, much to their surprise, and they were greeted by Donnic and his team...

" Hey guys." Donnic said casually.

" Donnic, good to see that you're still kicking." Ruby said.

" Well, I'm actually pretty sore from fighting Inquisitor." Donnic said.

" You took on the Inquisitor?" Marrow asked.

" Yeah, ended up killing him." Donnic said.

" You killed him?" Yang, Blake, and Weiss said in a shocked tone.

" He actually asked for it, he wanted to die like a warrior, so he fought me." Donnic explained.

" So who's gonna end up leading this place?" Andrea asked.

" Their new leader is about to give her induction speech, best look to the large monitors." Donnic pointed out.

They all turned in attention to the large monitor above the doors to see Lucy appear on screen, who was now wearing a formal like garb and beginning to speak...

" _Attention all Sanctuary residents and personnel, just minutes ago, The father to our race and myself had passed from this world. Inquisitor William Jacob Darnell passed in battle with a warrior at his own request, and was slain as what we will all remember him by: as a fighter. He battled a sickness that tormented his body throughout the course of our rise to existence, but also waged conflict on the surface for our own protection. But, hope shall never be lost to us, as his dying wish had included turning over control of the city over to me, his heir. I know many of you will harbor feelings of anger towards the one who did battle with him, but I ask you do not bear him any harm. as he carried out an act of mercy to a suffering man. Today, we must remember the hope he gave us, the purpose he gave us, The Vision he gave us. A Vision in which we are acknowledged as a people either by peace or by force. I am here to tell you we'll tell stories to your children years from now, of this day, the day his vision becomes our reality! On this day, I will meet with envoys of a surface kingdom that had suffered at the hands of our father, and together we will forge a legacy of our own, cleaning the slate of the stains of the mistakes our father made, and a New Era will Dawn on our city as we are not only recognized as a people, but are recognized as a nation!"_ Lucy said.

The group heard everyone in the city roar with excitement at what she said, in which every hybrid and every soldier in the city cheered with joy that the mission that they had fought so hard for was about to be accomplished on this day. They entered the city to see crowds of people cheering them as they walked through and towards the citadel, and soldiers stood at an honor guard position as the emissary and general walked on through. Marrow immediately realized that Lucy's words had proven true, they were fighting to be recognized, fighting to be seen as a race, as a people. People carried on with their cheers as the group walked towards the massive citadel, and the Sanctuary flag had been raised by soldiers and civilians, and fans blew gusts of air that made it fly with pride. The flag was of a red circle that held a golden sword lain over it with three white arrows on each side of it.

" They're excited." Blake said with a surprised tone.

" They really want this treaty to happen." Evan explained.

" I am amazed that they actually are happy for this peace agreement." The Emissary said.

" They want to be seen as a people sir, and their hope becomes a reality with this treaty." Marrow explained.

" Let us hope it survives." The Emissary responded.

They entered the elevator and rode it to the top, and they were greeted by Lucy, and they sat down and discussed a treaty that would benefit both parties. Sanctuary will be formally-declared an Independent City-Nation, and a joint-race peacekeeping and science coalition will be formed to handle relations between the hybrids, the humans, and Faunus. Teachers from the surface will help the under-staffed schools of Sanctuary, and knowledge will exchanged between the people of Sanctuary and the kingdoms.

" Let history be written this day, as the independent people of Sanctuary rise as a Nation." The Emissary said.

" There will be stories told of this day told for generations, and a grand celebration will be held to honor this day." Lucy said. " Let's make the announcement together." She said to the emissary.

The emissary and Lucy walked over to the broadcast console and they began to speak...

" _A new era dawns on Sanctuary today, as our hard work and toiling labors have been rewarded today. The treaty with the kingdom of Atlas has been signed, peace has been secured and our independence has been recognized. We are a part of this world, and whenever it is threatened, we will be ready to defend it. But now is a time to rejoice and celebrate, as we, The Children of Sanctuary, have made our mark on history!"_ Lucy said with an excited tone.

Celebrations immediately broke out all over the city, musicians played music, restaurants opened up and served food to the people, and people celebrated alongside each other. Teams RWBY and DEAD enjoyed themselves, while Lucy talked to Donnic...

Sanctuary Theater district

8:01 pm

" You are gonna make a better leader than your daddy." Donnic said.

" Let's hope so, but right now, we should enjoy this day." Lucy said.

" There is gonna be a lot of stories told about this place, and some might try and take their fights here." Donnic said.

" Yes, there may be a faction trying to move on this place, but we will drive them out as one." Lucy said.

" Yeah, The Faunus may get along with the people here, because they're part animal as well." Donnic remarked.

" Hehe, that will be true." Lucy responded.

They looked down from the balcony they were on to see Team RWBY and Donnic's team mingling with the people of the city, and Donnic felt proud once again, but it wasn't as the same as the pride that he had felt on the fateful day he injured Celeste, and Lucy took notice to that...

" This day couldn't have been achieved without you and your friends' help." Lucy said.

" All we did was piss your dad off by messing with his plans." Donnic said.

" Even the smallest actions can bring the greatest change, Donnic, remember that." Lucy said, before walking over to talk to a guard captain.

While Donnic stayed at the railing, Ruby walked up the steps to talk to the lonely team captain who leaned over the railing drinking a cup of punch that had been made by a business...

" Why aren't you partying?" Ruby asked.

" Eh, I can get a little too hectic at these kinds of events." Donnic responded.

" Oh really?" Ruby said in a disbelieving tone.

" Really. After me and the guys liberated a small town from bandits, they had a huge party for us." Donnic said.

" What happened?" Ruby asked.

" I woke in the bed of the mayor's daughter with her, the next morning." Donnic said in response.

" Uhh..." Ruby said in an uncomfortable tone.

" Nothing happened, I accidentally wandered into the room and passed out on her bed. She didn't mind, though her dad didn't understand." Donnic said.

" Oh." Ruby said.

" Yeah, that's why me and the guys are not welcome in the town of Navarro anymore." Donnic said.

" Well, the only thing that happened to me was that Yang was hanging with a couple of friends of her and they got her seriously drunk." Ruby started.

" Seriously? How did that fiasco end?" Donnic asked.

" She broke one of their noses in anger, and then passed out in my bed, while I was still in it." Ruby said.

" Oh." Donnic said.

" When she woke up the next morning, she thought we...you know." Ruby said.

" Oh, Eww." Donnic said.

" We didn't, I explained the situation to her and let her get some more sleep." Ruby said in a reassuring tone.

The two kids broke out laughing when those stories were concluded, and they continued to talk without knowing that Lucy was looking towards them with a great smile...

" _This peace is the greatest thing to happen to this world._ " She thought.

( _Narration by Lucy._ )

The peace between the people of Sanctuary and Atlas had lasted a lot longer than we all thought. The USDC, The United Scientific and Defense Coalition, ensured peace between the Hybrids and the other races and made a platitude of accomplishments in the fields of medicine, transportation, defense, and communication. Sanctuary became a hotspot for knowledge seekers, who enrolled in its varieties of schools and institutes, learning new things. The remnants of the Inquisition, the ones who renounced their teachings, joined the USDC and introduced new methods for trade and commerce between the city and the kingdoms on the surface. Donnic and his team were hailed as the patron saints of the city with their courageous efforts and their support of the peace agreement idea when I had suggested it, and they even aided in the city's defense when a group of radicalized hybrids tried to stage a coup and overthrow my political regime.

I heard that Donnic and Ruby got into a relationship during their time on the surface, and I felt happy for them. But I also felt a little concerned for a branch of the USDC that is preforming research in the possibility of Inter-dimensional travel...

 **This concludes RWBY: Inquisitor's work, with the fall of a man with corrupted morals and the rise of a new legacy for the City of Sanctuary, and the hints to the other AUs existence with the USDC branch researching interdimensional travel. Throughout the story, Inquisitor was actually the title given to the leader of Sanctuary, but William Jacob Darnell, Lucy's father, stained it with his terrorist actions on the surface. However, Lucy cleans it up with the political regime she holds while in control of Sanctuary, forging alliances and turning the city into a paradise and a center of learning for all who are willing to.**

 **Now, here's a sneak preview for _RWBY: Templar and Shadow,_ which is centered around a very rare meeting...**

 **ENJOY.**


	15. Sneak Preview: Templar and Shadow

RWBY: Templar and Shadow sneak preview: Doctor's appointment.

Office of Dr. Sandra Wallace, Researcher on Interdimensional theology.

12:00 pm

Fort Drum, New York

Dante and his mom arrived outside the large building that was the office of a researcher from England that was studying the aftermath of the Breach, because Dante had many questions pertaining to interdimensional tears after the encounter he had behind his apartment complex just two days ago. Snow was falling from the sky at a slow pace but it was so cold that it felt like the arctic circle, so Dante was dressed in a winter jacket and boots and his mom was dressed her winter clothes and they hurried inside the building to get out of the cold. When they were inside, they were greeted by a ginger-haired man wearing a formal dress shirt and sitting behind a desk...

" Hello." The man said in a thick British accent.

" Hello, my son is here to see Dr. Wallace." Dante's mom said.

" Ma'am, this isn't a normal doctor's office." The man said in a disbelieving tone.

" I know, we have questions pertaining to the fact that I walked through an interdimensional tear and lived." Dante said to shut the man up.

The man was rendered speechless by what the boy had told to him and then took the two of them upstairs to speak with the doctor, who was a woman in her mid-20's and sounded surprisingly a bit like the voice actress Jennifer Hale. She was dressed in a lab coat, denim jeans, flannel shirt underneath the coat, and she had black rimmed glasses over her eyes. She looked to the kid and his mom standing in the doorway and looked annoyed as she was preforming experiments with an actual interdimensional tear...

" Well, care to explain why you're standing there?" Dr. Wallace said.

" Is that an interdimensional tear?" Dante's mom asked.

" No, it's a new window I'm putting in this room." Dr. Wallace said sarcastically.

" Hey, you don't have to be rude." Dante said.

" I'm sorry, but I need to know why this tear formed." Dr. Wallace explained.

" _Move it, hurry!"_ A voice on the other side of the tear said.

" _YANG!_ " A girl's voice screamed.

" Mom, the first voice was Xavier's." Dante said to his mom.

" Are you sure?" Dante's mom asked.

" Positive." Dante said.

" _Take her, I'm going to get Yang!_ " The voice said again.

Dante ran at the tear and jumped into it, finding himself in Mountain Glenn, the abandoned expansion to the city of Vale. But this time, the entire region was crawling with Grimm, so he looked around and saw the four kids who trapped in Remnant rescuing team RWBY from a large force of Grimm...

" Move it, hurry! You have to get to higher ground." Xavier said.

" YANG, HANG ON, I'M COMING!" Ruby screamed before Xavier grabbed her.

" What are you doing?" Xavier asked.

" Yang's still down there, she's trapped!" Ruby said.

Xavier was horrified, one of his friends was now in danger, so he immediately handed Ruby over to Blaze...

" Take her, get her to the second floor, I'll go get Yang!" Xavier said.

" What?!" Blaze said.

Xavier jumped down into the trench, cutting his way through the Grimm with _Eternal Judgment_ while it was in it's axe form. Dante watched as Grimm blood began to drench the armored plates of Xavier's jacket, and then saw a Beowolf hit him the face with its claws, severely damaging his left eye...

" OWW! You son-of-a-bitch! You're gonna regret that." Xavier said, chopping it's head off.

He hadn't anticipated that his aura was that low, but he was determined to get to Yang, and pressed on, continuing his onslaught. When he got to Yang, she was being violently attacked and her long hair was shortened to a Grimm's strike. She was injured badly, as her combat gear was slowly staining crimson...

" Yang! Hang on I got ya!" Xavier said.

" Xavier?" She said weakly.

" Hang in there!" Xavier said, trying to drag her into a nearby building.

But while he was doing that, A large Beowolf latched it's mouth onto his right arm, biting down hard. It was an immense pain that tormented him, he let out a scream so loud that Blaze immediately heard it over the fighting that he, Alex and Zach, along with Blake, Weiss, Ruby, and Teams JNPR and CFVY were participating in...

" Xavier's in trouble!" Blaze screamed.

" EVERYONE, HURRY!" Zach screamed.

Everyone began to race towards Xavier's location, while the mark on his hand began to glow with light beginning to shine out of the openings in his clenched fist...

" GO TO HELL!" Xavier screamed at the top of his lungs.

He slammed the fist onto the Beowolf's head, causing a massive, bright explosion that obliterated the Grimm around him and Yang, sending the others fleeing in terror. The shockwave created by the explosion knocked the kids heading towards him on their backs. But they got up and raced over to their friends, only to find a great deal of Crimson on the ground around them, and Xavier was leaning against a slab of concrete that was part of a wall with his right arm completely gone and a bloodied left eye.

" XAVIER!" Blaze screamed as he ran up to his friend.

" YANG!" Ruby screamed as tears started to run down her face as she rushed to her unconscious sister's side.

" This is Blake Belladonna, I need a medical evac for two injured students at my location, hurry!" Blake said into her scroll with a horrified tone.

While they were racing to try and find a way to stop the bleeding, Dante stood there with a horrified look on his face at what he had just seen...

" _Oh my god._ " Dante said to himself.

 **This concludes the sneak preview to RWBY: Templar and Shadow, a story in which 4 friends (2 who are actual brothers) are trapped in Remnant after one of them is forced to seal an enormous hole in the fabric of reality in the skies above Remnant after they sent the others of their world back across it. This is an AU in which the real world meets the RWBY world, and the four trapped in Remnant must adapt to life Remnant, but become anti-heroes along the way due to some choices they make throughout the story.**

 **WAIT AND SEE.**


End file.
